


In Between the Darkness

by Tatjana_Fantasy



Series: Age of Darkness Vignettes [1]
Category: The Age of Darkness series - Katy Rose Pool
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Denial, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Doubt, Sister-Sister Relationship, There Will Come A Darkness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 25,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatjana_Fantasy/pseuds/Tatjana_Fantasy
Summary: Moments that never happened. Moments that only happened in between. Events and thoughts and feelings that shaped their past, present and future. [Three vignettes for every chapter of the first book.]
Relationships: Anton Aliyev/Jude Weatherbourne, Khepri/Hassan Seif, One-Sided Hector Navarro/Jude Weatherbourne
Series: Age of Darkness Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085558
Kudos: 9





	1. Ephyra (Beru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of character-driven fantasy and I fell in love with this book immediately! So I decided to show this love by writing three little vignettes for every chapter of the first book, “There Will Come a Darkness”. I haven't read “As the Shadow Rises” yet because I'm waiting for the translation into my language, so please keep spoilers as far away as possible ;)
> 
> For clarification: I named the chapters after the original ones, but whenever I decided to switch the perspective to another character, I added their name in braces. (Please don't ask me how I decided the tense of each chapter, though ;D) “Chapter Summary” doesn't refer to my, but the book's current chapter because I don't expect you to remember the events of every single one ;)
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ephyra kills a priest and uses his _esha_ to save her sister Beru.

### Act I: Harbinger

**Chapter 1: Ephyra (Beru)**

Beru is waiting for Ephyra's return.

She's _dreading_ her return. Another life taken, more blood on her and Ephyra's hands. She wants her to stop, but she never musters the courage to do so.

Thirteen lives.

Thirteen lives ended so she could live.

The guilt grows with every day, with every life, but it's never strong enough. It will never be strong enough. Beru will live, but she won't be alive. More people will die, but their sacrifices will be in vain.

Beru knows this. Still, she lets her sister go.

She doesn't want to die.

~

A few days later, Beru comes across a message, painted on the walls of Pallas Athos. It's a short message, but it feels more powerful than Ephyra's Grace.

_Thank you for saving us, Pale Hand._

She doesn't know who wrote this. Maybe the girls Ephyra saved by committing her fourteenth murder. Maybe someone else entirely. It doesn't matter.

Somewhere in this city, her sister has supporters. Not everybody hates her, not everybody wants her to die.

Beru feels something heavy falling off her chest. She cannot allow Ephyra to see this – her sister doesn't need more reasons to continue the murders –, but she is happy for her nevertheless.

After she is gone, Ephyra won't be alone. Someone will help her, someone will love her. Someone will fill the void Beru will undoubtedly leave behind.

She refuses to believe anything else.

~

Whenever Ephyra isn't there, Beru prays for the souls of her victims.

Ephyra wouldn't like this, so Beru only does it when she is alone. She doesn't beg for forgiveness – she doesn't deserve that –, but she begs for all those dead people to reach the afterlife safely. The place Beru returned from.

She doesn't remember it, she doesn't even know if it exists, but she hopes that the souls of her victims can find some form of peace. They deserve it far more than she does.

She also prays for her sister.

Beru will happily take any punishment for Ephyra, for the mistakes she made in life, as long as she is allowed to die with a smile on her face. After reading the anonymous message on the wall, she has hope for her sister. She did horrible, horrible things, but she also saved people in the process.

Maybe it is enough. Maybe it isn't.

No matter what happens, Beru will fight for her salvation until the day she dies.

She has the feeling it isn't far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the first chapter, I didn't expect Beru to be one of the main characters. She seemed like a character similar to Khepri and Hector, connected to a specific main character, but without a POV of her own. I was happy to be wrong, although I wish the first book would've given us more Beru chapters ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I really like Hassan! Probably because I can relate to him pretty well, haha. In this chapter, I imagined what might have happened in his past :) Have fun!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan walks through the streets, gets into a fight and meets his future friends.

**Chapter 2: Hassan**

Hassan was eight when he got into a fight the first time.

During one of his strolls in Nazirah, he witnessed how multiple children harassed another one – and without thinking, he rushed forward and defended the boy with his fists and his fury.

He lost.

His guards picked him up a few hours later. Hassan refused to tell them what happened, but when his mother asked him, he confessed everything. A part of him feared that she would yell at him – his father would've been disappointed for sure –, but instead, she beamed and said: “I think it's time to start your training.”

He turned pale. “M-My training?” He didn't get his Grace yet, it was too early, he was too – too weak –

His mother put a hand on his shoulder. “You need to learn how to defend yourself,” she said. “Without a Grace,” she added after he gave her a skeptic look. “It's important to know how to properly fight without the need to resort to your Grace. You might find yourself in a situation where you can't use it.”

“What kind of situation?” Hassan asked, but he already knew the answer. _In case I don't get a Grace at all._ He was only eight, there was still a lot of time, but so far, Hassan didn't feel … anything. He felt useless.

And he feared that he would feel that way for the rest of his life.

~

“Don't let your anger control you,” his mother warned him. “Breathe. Think before you act. That's the key to every successful fight.”

_So I'm going to lose every fight, then?_

He was almost thirteen and by now, he just hoped he would get his Grace already, just like his parents. While he was happy to learn more ways to defend himself, he wouldn't have to learn them at all if he had one.

His anger started to become a real problem. He just couldn't control himself – whenever he saw injustice, he had to intervene, no matter how stupid or dangerous it was.

Mostly stupid.

Hassan breathed, tried to concentrate, but his doubts and feelings of unworthiness held him back.

He was never going to succeed. He felt it just like he felt the lack of a Grace in his body.

He was never going to be king.

~

Hassan didn't deserve the compass his father gave him for his sixteenth birthday, but he took it anyway. Its needle always pointed towards Nazirah's lighthouse. His home, his past, his future.

“You will always be my son,” his father said passionately. “With or without a Grace.”

Hassan felt tears running down his cheeks. He didn't stop them. One moment later, he felt the reassuring arms of his father, hugging him like he was the most precious thing in the world. It was exactly what Hassan needed right now. His mother steeled him with training lessons and determined speeches, but his father showed him his love openly, with every action, every word and every glance.

“Thank you,” Hassan whispered. “I will not disappoint you.”

Back in his mind, a nasty voice said: _Don't make promises you can't keep._

 _I don't_ , Hassan thought. _And I won't._

He should've known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I suspected Hassan would be the prophet. Well, I wasn't _totally_ wrong, but I definitely wasn't right either. I hope he will prove himself without a Grace, though. We need more heroes who aren't special, but make themselves special :)


	3. Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter. That's all it took. One chapter and Anton immediately became my favorite character. And from what I can tell, I'm not alone here ;D Have fun!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton refuses a job Mrs. Tappan offers him and finds out that Illya is searching for him.

**Chapter 3: Anton**

He is drowning.

Even after they pull him out of the water, he can barely breathe, caught in the fear of his nightmares. His lungs ache, his heart stumbles. He never should've agreed. Mrs. Tappan can't help him. Nobody can. He should've known that.

He doesn't give her time to approach him, doesn't want her to ask for another try. His legs shake, he can barely stand up, but he forces himself to run. His panicking heart gives him the strength he needs.

Back in his mind, he knows she will find him again. She's Graced. She's powerful. He can't escape her, just like he can't escape _him_.

In this moment, he doesn't care. The only thing that matters is getting as far away as possible. Maybe if he flees for long enough, he'll escape his nightmares.

Anton almost laughs.

He is such a fool.

~

He is afraid.

The sea stretches before him like a lover, but Anton would rather not see it ever again. But he needs to know. He needs to make sure.

Is he afraid of drowning – or is he scared of his Grace?

He's not sure he can separate those two, but for the sake of getting answers, he tries. After all, he can feel everyone's _esha_ like he can feel his own body, so why couldn't he use it when Mrs. Tappan asked him to? Maybe he is just afraid of water. Anton hopes this is the case. If he can't use his Grace, he won't ever be able to escape _him_. Not that it matters – Illya will find him sooner or later –, but his chances of getting away drastically decrease without the use of his Grace.

Anton takes a deep breath, then steps into the water.

Nothing happens.

He breathes a sigh of relief until he realizes what it means.

He whispers for his Grace, quietly, silently, like it wants to hurt him.

It hurts him.

Anton jumps out of the water immediately, breathing heavily. The fear almost crushes him, his heart is beating too fast. He swears to never use his Grace ever again.

He would rather drown.

~

The nightmares don't stop, but they become rarer. Anton learns how to control them. It's easy, really. He just has to avoid his Grace. The Grace that is a part of him.

He has to avoid himself, essentially. An impossible task, some would say. But not for Anton. For him, it's easy to abandon something he never wanted, something he wants to forget anyway. The water, the ice. They lure in the back of his mind, but he successfully keeps them at bay.

Mrs. Tappan keeps chasing him. He tells her “No” multiple times, but the Nameless Woman never listens. Or doesn't care. It doesn't make a difference.

Until the day it does.

Until the day his greatest fear catches up with him.

Mrs. Tappan cares. She promises to keep his location quiet. She didn't listen to his “No”, but she cares enough to lie to Illya.

It won't work, he knows that, but it gives him time.

Time to run away.

Anton is good at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first read Anton's first chapter, I assumed the man who chased Anton was his rejected boyfriend, haha. Please tell me I wasn't the only one ;D


	4. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost can't believe it myself, but in the beginning, I had a hard time relating to Jude. I don't know why (in my reread, I related to him immediately), but I probably didn't pay attention to the important things about his character until later. Glad that changed! Have fun :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude has doubts, his friend Hector returns and the Prophet is found.

**Chapter 4: Jude**

He missed Hector.

His Year of Reflection just began, but Jude already wanted it to be over. He wanted to see his best friend again, wanted to see him smile, wanted to –

_I can't. I mustn't._

He wasn't allowed to have those wishes. His Year of Reflection was supposed to give him the strength to resist. The strength to fulfill his duty, no matter how unsuitable he felt.

It was going to be a long year.

~

He practiced his koah sequences every day. He did so before, but now, he did it more passionate than ever. His Grace made it easier to forget – or rather, push back – his doubts and thoughts and feelings about the Last Prophet.

He remembered the day he called out to him, but whenever he thought about actually protecting him, Jude saw himself failing. Again and again.

He saw himself starting the Age of Darkness.

His Year of Reflection was supposed to give him the strength he needed to fulfill his duty, but Jude felt like it achieved the opposite.

He wanted to go back, he wanted to tell his father how he felt, he wanted to give him the rightful leadership.

Because Jude would never be able to fulfill it.

Not while a certain someone kept appearing in his dreams.

~

Hector was gone.

His Year of Reflection was over and Hector was gone.

They told him he disappeared, they told him he gave up, but even though a part of Jude saw it coming, he refused to believe it.

He couldn't have left him. Not like this. _Not like this._

Nobody said it out loud, but Jude could still feel the relief his father and Penrose felt after telling him the truth. Deep down, he knew he should feel the same. Without Hector, there were no distractions. No opportunities to fail.

But he couldn't. He would never give up on Hector.

He'd rather give up the Prophet first.


	5. Hassan (Khepri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hassan has the most amount of chapters in the first book, but since I didn't want to write from the perspective of the main characters only, enjoy some Khepri instead! I hope we will learn more about her in the future :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan spends more time with Khepri, but conceals his real identity.

**Chapter 5: Hassan (Khepri)**

They are trapped.

The Hierophant's witnesses are searching the ship and there's nowhere they can go. Khepri and her brothers will be captured. Or worse.

But Khepri won't go down without a fight. She will fight until the end, until her last breath, just like her brothers will. She's looking them in the eye.

“We won't give up,” she says. “Won't we?”

Her brothers exchange a look. Khepri doesn't like it at all. “What's wrong?” she asks. She doesn't want to hear the answer.

“We …” Her older brother swallows hard. “We can't let them take you, Khepri.” Her younger brother nods affirmatively. He looks just as determined as her.

“I don't understand,” she claims. But she understands very well. She understands what her brothers want to sacrifice.

Her older brother puts a hand on her shoulder. “Keep fighting, Khepri,” he whispers. “Promise me that, will you?”

“Of course,” she says. Her voice is trembling. She feels tears in her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. She doesn't want her brothers to worry.

“Find a way to defeat the Hierophant,” her younger brother adds. “If anyone can find it, it's you.”

They hug one last time.

Then her brothers leave the cabin. They give up their freedom.

For her.

Khepri swallows. She won't ever forget that.

~

The prince escaped.

Technically, Khepri doesn't know that for sure. He could very well be dead. But she doesn't believe that. The Hierophant would've presented his dead body if that was the case, but instead, he lets the rumors fly across cities and seas.

If the prince survived, Khepri will find and fight for him. She will help him free Nazirah and her brothers. If they are still alive, that is. It's unlikely, but there's a chance. A very, very small chance, but it's better than nothing.

But first, she must find the prince. She knows his aunt lives in Pallas Athos. If the prince survived, he will seek the help of his family and his friends, Khepri is sure of that.

Her next destination is set.

~

Khepri has to admit: This boy fights very, very well. Even without a Grace, he's able to defend himself properly and could defeat almost everyone who doesn't possess the Grace of Heart.

Almost.

Khepri notices that he's easy to distract, especially when their eyes meet in a fleeting moment between fighting and waiting. It makes her smile.

She flirts with him afterwards and he reciprocates it in his own way. Then she tries to kiss him.

He backs off.

She didn't expect that, but she lets him go. Maybe Cirion is just shy and needs a little bit more time. They don't _have_ much time, but she won't force him to rush a relationship just because she likes him.

She hopes to see him again, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the rare romances I liked despite them developing in a short time frame. I wouldn't be able to tell you why, but I think Katy Rose Pool has a real talent to say a lot with just a few words :)


	6. Anton (Ephyra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how much Anton's and Ephyra's first and last encounter will contrast each other … I have the feeling it won't go well.
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton meets Ephyra and agrees to help her.

**Chapter 6: Anton (Ephyra)**

Ephyra almost forgot what hope felt like.

Since she started killing people in order to save her sister, hope was something she couldn't allow herself to feel. It meant getting reckless. It meant risking everything for a feeling that rarely had payoff.

But now, for the first time since _that day_ , Ephyra felt her heart overflowing with the hope of finally, _finally_ saving Beru. She just had to find the seer and the seer would lead her to the chalice. The chalice that would save her sister.

She should've known that it wouldn't be that easy.

~

It went well. Too well.

Ephyra got suspicious, but there wasn't anything she could do. Except staying wary.

Mrs. Tappan's letter was the only trace she left, but for Ephyra, it was enough. It was addressed to an _Anton_. A quick conversation with the employees of _Thalassa Gardens_ revealed his location. Since she didn't want to go through the streets in broad daylight, she returned to Beru first.

“How are you?” she asked.

“I'm fine,” Beru replied. She never told Ephyra anything else.

Ephyra took a deep breath. “I think I might've found a way.”

Beru's eyes went wide. “The Chalice?”

Ephyra nodded. Beru looked like she didn't believe it. Like she didn't _want_ to believe it. She didn't say anything, but Ephyra felt her uncertainty, her unwillingness to yearn for something that seemed impossible. Ephyra almost regretted telling her.

“I will find him,” Ephyra said. “The seer. And I will ask him for help.” Of course, they both knew she wouldn't just _ask_. She would bring him here, no matter what. If necessary, she would force him to help.

She would do anything for Beru.

~

The seer was a bad liar.

“I don't know who that is.”

“She just likes to check up on me.”

“I'm not a liar.”

“I'm no one. I can't help you.”

“I'm not a powerful anything.”

Lies, lies, lies. She took him with her anyway. He _would_ help her, he would tell her the truth and he would save Beru.

Most importantly, he would save Beru. Literally nothing else mattered.

Still, Ephyra wondered if she made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the book's marketing mentioned the “Six of Crows” duology by Leigh Bardugo (which is one of my absolute favorite fantasy series of all time), I expected that all protagonists would now meet each other. That didn't happen the way I thought it would, so I wonder if we will ever see all five characters in one room. I _need_ to know all of their dynamics!


	7. Beru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Beru? More Beru! I almost wrote this chapter from Ephyra's perspective, but then decided against it because Beru already has so few chapters and I didn't want to take this one away :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Beru confesses part of her past to Anton.

**Chapter 7: Beru**

_“It's me.”_

_“Prove it.”_

It was their little game since they were children. Whenever they knocked on their sister's door and announced their presence, the other sister demanded to prove their identity with a memory. Beru invented the game, but Ephyra perfected it. And they still played it to this day – one last memory they couldn't quite leave behind.

After the day that changed everything, it was also a way to make sure Beru didn't forget her past experiences. Deep down, she feared she would lose herself with every death her sister caused, but so far, she was able to recall every single memory flawlessly. Only the details changed, but that was a natural progression of any memory, so they didn't worry too much about that.

Ephyra especially liked to recall Beru's embarrassing moments in order to make her laugh. Beru loved and hated her sister for that. She didn't smile often these days. Sometimes, she even forgot how that worked.

Those carefree days were long over. Beru missed them deeply, but that was something she couldn't share with Ephyra. Her sister didn't like to talk about the past and only brought up memories that didn't feature their former family members. If she knew how often Beru thought about them … she didn't want Ephyra to feel guilty, she didn't want her to think that her presence wasn't enough.

Still, she felt a part of her sister died on the same day as her.

~

Beru felt relief when she confessed a part of the truth to Anton.

She barely knew him, she wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she confessed her past anyway. Not everything, of course – the whole truth only belonged to her and Ephyra –, but enough to make her feelings clear. She wanted Anton to understand how desperately they needed his help.

Her – and Ephyra.

Especially Ephyra.

She didn't want her to kill anyone ever again. It was unavoidable for now, but if Anton helped them … if Anton found the Chalice … maybe she could finally be free. Maybe they could finally start a new life.

She wanted it more than anything. But how much was she willing to sacrifice for it?

Beru didn't know the answer.

~

Ephyra crossed the line a long time ago. Beru knew that. But when she threatened to kill Anton, she felt like her sister reached a new level of ruthlessness.

She loved her more than anything, but she couldn't let her continue like this. Sooner than later, her sister wouldn't be her sister anymore. Beru couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

But what could she do? There were only two options. Beru was well aware of them. But she wanted a third. She _needed_ a third. A way for both her and Ephyra to be happy. Deep down, she knew such an option didn't exist, but that didn't stop her from trying.

The Chalice was her only hope. A possible third option. A way to end all this one way or another.

Beru closed her eyes and began to pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prediction: Beru's fear will come true and she will either lose Ephyra or Ephyra will lose her. There's just no way they will both survive >_<


	8. Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I wish we would've found out more about Anton's life between the incident and the present. But since that's a mystery (at least in the first book), I decided to write it myself :D
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton fails to use his Grace because of his past trauma.

**Chapter 8: Anton**

He loses his dignity when he sells his body for a single coin.

Despite everything he went through, Anton knows he's more worth than that. There isn't anything wrong with selling his body in general, but the price is shamefully low and Anton regrets it more than most things in his life. Most of his bets pay off. This one doesn't.

But he is desperate. _Really_ desperate. Nobody wants to play canbarra with him after he showed off on the first night, so he has to resort to other money-making methods instead. Selling his body seemed like the easiest way. It still is. But one single coin? What was he thinking? Anton feels grossed out by himself.

At least his partner was okay. Not amazing, but okay. If their roles were reversed, Anton would've paid him five or six virtues. But never one. One is insulting to demand and insulting to suggest. He never should've done it.

He'll probably do it again.

~

He loses his virtue when he refuses to share a stolen meal.

He's desperate, yet again. It starts to become a familiar feeling. He's so _hungry_ , his stomach aches and Anton isn't willing to let it be. So he steals some meat and hides in one of the endless corners of the city, unseen by everyone.

Almost everyone.

Despite his hunger, he feels an _esha_ coming towards him, loud drums in his ears. He raises his head. The man stumbles more than he walks, his ribs reveal how thin his body is and his eyes are full of hopelessness. He looks half-dead.

After a few steps, he falls to the ground, next to Anton. Anton continues to eat his meat.

“Please,” the man begs. His voice is such a stark contrast to his loud _esha_ that Anton has trouble connecting both to the same man. He continues eating.

“I'm gonna die,” the man caws. “Please.”

Anton is so hungry. If he shares, he's gonna die himself.

And he doesn't want to die. He ignores the man's desperate pleas.

After a while, the man stops breathing. Anton feels an uncomfortable sting in his stomach. _He would've died anyway_ , he tries to comfort himself. _No need to feel bad._

It doesn't help.

The man would've died anyway. But in the end, it was Anton who killed him.

~

He loses his clear conscience when he steals from a pregnant woman.

Before that, he made an effort to only steal from people who had enough to eat. Most of the time, he didn't even steal, but won his meal. He doesn't show off at canbarra anymore and it works. He wins, but he doesn't raise the suspicion of others.

This time is different, though. It's winter, it's cold and the nightmares get worse by every night. Anton doesn't remember when he slept the last time without waking up screaming.

He gets desperate.

When he sees a clearly pregnant Herati woman wandering through the streets with some bread in her basket, he doesn't hesitate. He waits for an opening and takes it. It's surprisingly easy. Anton doesn't like it.

The bread tastes like the tears of a broken mother.

He eats it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I experience a new story, I always sort the characters into Hogwarts houses and wonder which element they would bend in the Avatar universe. For Anton, I think that's Slytherin and Water, respectively. What do you think? :)


	9. Jude (Hector)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to think about the thousand moments we didn't see, so I decided to write three. ;) From Hector's perspective this time because I love to break Jude's heart.
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude becomes the Keeper of the Word and chooses his companions.

**Chapter 9: Jude (Hector)**

“How the hell do you always manage to wake up so early?” Hector growled while he got up. Jude wasn't looking at him, but murmured something that sounded like “I just do”.

Hector rolled his eyes and yawned. “Whatever. Let's get started with a fight, shall we? We can do our koahs later.”

To his surprise, Jude shrugged in agreement. “Sure. I'll wait outside while you get dressed, okay?”

“Okay …” Hector said, but Jude was already gone. Lately, his friend acted pretty weird. Hector suspected that it had something to do with his upcoming Year of Reflection, but he didn't ask. If Jude wanted to share his thoughts, he would. If there was something he could trust in, it was Jude's unwavering resolve.

Hector thought about sharing his own plans with him.

He didn't.

~

Hector won their fight by nailing Jude onto the ground.

Jude breathed heavily, which was unusual for him. Using his _esha_ shouldn't have made him tired at all. Hector himself felt as strong and powerful as always, so it didn't make sense to him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jude uttered. His eyes didn't leave Hector's, as if he was waiting for an opening, a mistake. Hector wasn't ready to give it to him, but when the sun touched Jude's hair, he stood up and knocked the dust off his clothes. Jude got up slower, he seemed mesmerized. By what, Hector had no clue.

“Ready for some koahs?” Hector said cautiously. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what. Maybe his upcoming Year of Reflection was a greater burden for Jude than he expected? Hector doubted that, but at the same time, it was the only thing that made sense.

He thought about asking him.

He didn't.

~

Hector knew that Jude would choose him as his last companion, but he was still surprised when Jude called out his name. His father didn't like their friendship, so Hector fully expected him to force Jude to choose someone else.

He obviously didn't. Or rather, didn't succeed.

Hector looked Jude in the eyes and gave his vow.

During his own personal Year of Reflection, Hector tried everything in his power to finally, finally find _her_. He didn't succeed. And after months and months of searching, he gave up. He returned to Kerameikos.

He was never going to find her. So, he might as well return to Jude.

He wished he had been happy about it.

He wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I shipped Jude and Hector so much in the beginning! Until Jude and Anton met, at least ;)


	10. Ephyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ephyra! Out of the five protagonists, she's definitely the most villainous, but I still love her. Also, determination is one of my favorite character traits, so there's that. :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ephyra is afraid to lose her sister Beru.

**Chapter 10: Ephyra**

The first time Ephyra lost Beru, she thought she'd been kidnapped.

Her sister was the only constant in her life. The only thing that never changed, the only person who never left. Waking up and seeing the empty bed across the room was like getting caught in a fire.

Ephyra jumped up, determined to save her sister from the people that took her. With her Grace of Blood, she would protect her at all costs, no matter how upset her parents got. She wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She stormed out of the house.

And saw Beru picking up flowers in the garden. Ephyra blinked, not trusting her eyes. “Beru?”

Beru raised her head and smiled. “Ephyra! I just …”

Ephyra didn't let her finish, but pulled Beru in a desperate hug, almost crying while relief rushed through her body. “I – I thought –” She couldn't speak. “I'm so – so glad –”

“Shh.” Beru hugged her back. “I'm fine. I just went outside. Everything's okay.”

Ephyra took a deep breath. “Please don't scare me like that ever again.”

Beru smiled. “I promise.”

~

The second time Ephyra lost Beru, she got sick.

Really sick.

Ephyra did the only thing she could do. She used her Grace.

Shortly afterwards, their new mother died.

Ephyra already suspected the truth back then.

She just didn't care.

~

The third time Ephyra lost Beru, she was convinced Beru left her by her own choice.

Half a dozen people died already. Died so Beru could live. Ephyra saw the sadness in her sister's eyes, but there was nothing she could do. She knew how her sister felt about her murders, but there was no way she would stop them as long as Beru was in danger of dying herself.

Then, one day, she couldn't find Beru in her hideout.

Ephyra immediately panicked. She forgot to breathe. She forgot to _think_.

Instead, feelings overwhelmed her like spreading fire. Fear and sorrow and anger and shame and guilt and –

“Ephyra?”

Ephyra burst into tears when Beru appeared right before her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. Or showed so much emotion in general. It had to be a long, long time ago.

Under her determination and will, Ephyra was just a scared little child. A child who didn't want to lose her sister, a child who would do literally anything in order to save her.

A child with only one fear: Beru deciding to abandon her.

“Ephyra …” Beru repeated more quietly. Ephyra felt her sister's arms around her, felt her comforting presence, the _I'll always stay with you._ She hugged her back.

“I love you, Beru,” she whispered. “I don't want to lose you.”

Beru didn't respond with words, but by gently wiping her tears. _You won't_ , she almost heared her sister's voice. For some reason, it sounded like a lie, but right now, Ephyra didn't care.

She would make it the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Ephyra's Hogwarts house and element … I think she's definitely a Slytherin and a water/blood bender. It fits so perfectly, doesn't it? Although it feels strange to give her the same house and element as Anton …


	11. Anton (Ephyra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't want to use the same character two chapters in a row, but I just couldn't resist here. :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton tells Ephyra about his past and they agree to help each other.

**Chapter 11: Anton (Ephyra)**

The seer is really getting on her nerves.

One second, she is talking to him about his Grace and the next, he storms out like his butt just caught fire. Ephyra rolls her eyes, but she follows him.

He approaches the docks and doesn't seem to perceive anything else. A ship from the Order of the Last Light just arrived, but Ephyra couldn't care less. She wonders why Anton cares. It irritates her to no end, but at least it makes him easy to track.

And then he suddenly stops. He puts two fingers on his throat and starts to count. For one second, Ephyra really worries about his mental health, but then she puts those worries aside. There are more important things to discuss.

“I thought you were trying to run away,” she says.

_Just like Beru._

~

_His brother._

Ephyra refuses to believe it. His own brother tried to kill Anton. She tries to imagine the scene with her and Beru, but she fails spectacularly. She would never hurt Beru and Beru would never hurt her. It's just not possible, in no universe.

But now she finally understands. Why Anton is the way he is. If Beru would've tried to kill her – which she still can't imagine, no matter how hard she tries –, she also would've been traumatized. While she doesn't believe she would lose the access to her powers, her heart would definitely break apart.

For a second, she wonders if she would still try to save Beru in this ridiculous scenario. She comes to a fast conclusion: Of course she would.

She always would.

~

She offers Anton the only thing she has: Her Grace. She promises to kill his brother if he promises to help Beru.

It leaves her with a sick feeling in her stomach. Breaking siblings apart is about the worst thing she can imagine in her own scenario. But she isn't Anton and his brother isn't Beru. She will keep her promise, Ephyra tells herself.

She will kill everyone for Beru.

No exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Anton felt that overwhelming _esha_ , I was convinced it was Hassan's XD I still shipped Jude and Hector at this point, so despite the obvious hints, I failed to see what was right in front of me, haha. I do wonder why Jude's _esha_ is so special to Anton though …


	12. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 done, two more to go! I almost wrote this chapter from Jude's perspective, but in the end, I decided to keep Hassan's POV since we read about Jude the next time anyway. Have fun :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan is said to be the Last Prophet.

**Chapter 12: Hassan**

Hassan always wanted to be special.

He dreamed about it since he was a child and still dreamed about it to this day. But throughout the years, he learned the difference between dreams and reality. He learned that he would never become special, that he would never develop a Grace, that he would never become king.

Still, he kept imagining the impossible. In his dreams, he woke up and discovered that he had the Grace of Heart, the Grace of Blood, the Grace of Mind, the Grace of Sight. He imagined how powerful he was, how he followed his mother's footsteps as a warrior or his father's footsteps as an inventor. He imagined healing the people the Hierophant had hurt or finding an _esha_ -filled artifact which could stop him.

Hassan imagined so much. And none of his dreams ever came true.

Until today.

~

While he listened to the last prophecy, a horrible thought crossed Hassan's mind: Maybe this was a misunderstanding. Maybe the Order didn't want to talk to _him_ , but to someone else entirely. Maybe he wasn't the person they were looking for.

But he dismissed the thought before the prophecy was over. The Order of the Last Light sure wouldn't make such a big mistake. Which meant they really were there for him, he really _was_ someone special.

However, he never would've imagined just _how_ special he really was.

“Prince Hassan, you are the Last Prophet.”

~

This was everything he ever wished for.

Hassan felt an overwhelming urge to say _Thank you_ , an overwhelming urge to hug the Paladin in front of him. He didn't do it, obviously, but he was really close.

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you –_

Then, reality hit him.

_I'm not a seer. I can't be the Last Prophet._

Quickly, he pushed the thought away.

The Order of the Last Light wouldn't have chosen him otherwise, would they? His Grace would develop soon.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually believed that Hassan was the Last Prophet and would develop the missing Grace among the main characters, the Grace of Mind. I'm glad I was wrong though :)


	13. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jude. That's all. :-(
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude's most anticipated moment doesn't feel special at all.

### Act II: Oath

**Chapter 13: Jude**

Breath.

Jude breathed. He focused on his Grace, on the prince before him, tried to find their unbreakable bond.

He felt nothing.

~

Movement.

Jude moved. He converted his breath into strength, the strength to protect the prince – the Last Prophet – with his dying breath. He took a step forward, got closer to the prince. Still searched for a connection, a revelation, anything.

He found nothing.

~

Intention.

Jude vowed himself to the Last Prophet, gave him everything he had – his service, his Grace, his identity, his soul. Protecting the Last Prophet was his only goal. His purpose, his true north. From now on, their lives would be intertwined until the end.

And yet … it didn't feel right at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I thought this was supposed to be the harsh reality kicking in after you get the one thing you always wanted … and I was never so glad to be wrong. Jude knew the truth all along. :)


	14. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a broken promise is one of the signs … and I still wonder what it is referring to. I definitely have a bad feeling about it!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan doubts the signs of the prophecy.

**Chapter 14: Hassan**

The first sign: The sky lighting up for him.

Hassan definitely wasn't the only child born that night. It could very well be a coincidence. While his people celebrated this event every year, nobody knew whom the _sky_ had celebrated.

Hassan had turned out to be a failure. There was no way the sky would've lighten up to celebrate the birth of such a worthless heir.

So, the first sign? It couldn't possibly mean him.

~

The second sign: Nazirah's capture by the Hierophant and his Witnesses.

A broken prophecy, a broken promise. But it didn't had anything to do with him _directly_. Sure, his family was involved in Nazirah's fall, but none of them broke any promises that night. Only the Hierophant did.

A horrible thought occurred to him.

Maybe the Hierophant was the Last Prophet?

Hassan quickly dismissed this thought. In hindsight, it didn't make any sense anyway.

But him being the Last Prophet didn't make sense as well, didn't it?

~

The third sign: The Grace of Sight.

It was Hassan's only hope for a long time – longing for the only Grace that could possibly show itself after this long –, but he soon abandoned that dream just like every other.

Yes, the Grace of Sight usually didn't show itself until its wielder was almost seventeen. But no, it wouldn't show itself to him. He didn't have any Grace, he didn't _feel_ like he had any Grace and that overwhelming feeling of uselessness sure wouldn't disappear because some Paladin said so.

There was only one logical conclusion. He wasn't the Last Prophet, plain and simple.

But he didn't say it. The hope in Captain Weatherbourne's eyes stopped him. Maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about everything after all.

Maybe he wasn't the one they wanted, but the one they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the prophecy mentioning the Grace of Sight, I – somehow – didn't think of Anton during this moment. Please don't ask me why, I have no idea. It's super obvious in hindsight. Well, I think we can conclude one thing, at least: I certainly don't have the Grace of Sight ;-)


	15. Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I'm not the only one who was completely fooled by Illya. I almost wrote this chapter from his perspective, but since we didn't had much Anton in the past and won't have him in the foreseeable future, I decided to keep him as the POV character. :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton meets Illya who doesn't act like he expected.

**Chapter 15: Anton**

“Everyone should have their last words.”

Anton never really thought about that. His own last words were as far away as his home. So, he wondered: If Illya would kill him right here and right now, what would he like to tell him?

_“I hate you.”_

No, Illya already knew that. His last words should be more … unique, more powerful.

_“I never want to see you ever again.”_

No, that was out of the question. Illya would fulfill him this wish faster than Anton could speak it out loud.

_“I wish I killed you that day.”_

Anton clenched his hands into fists. He certainly wished Illya would've died that day. But … how could he ever say something like that while fully knowing that Illya thought exactly the same thing? He didn't want anything to do with his brother. So, he couldn't use those last words.

After a while, Anton eventually decided to not think about it any further. He didn't know what his last words would be, but he was sure he would learn them rather sooner than later.

~

Illya was lying.

Anton knew he was. He was perfect in manipulating people and Anton wasn't foolish enough to believe him. Illya, changing his ways? Illya, saving him from drowning?

There was no way.

Anton remembered his brother's torments like they happened yesterday. How Illya beat him. Hurt him. Tortured him. How he whispered: _“Tell me you're sorry”_ while he put his hands around his throat and squeezed.

Anton apologized again and again, but Illya didn't stop. Anton cried and screamed, sobbed and begged, but it was all in vain. His brother would torment him forever.

And he would continue to torment him in the future.

~

In this moment, Anton knew the nature of his last words, even though he didn't know the last words themselves.

He would beg Illya for his life.

Because despite _knowing_ his brother lied, he sure sounded convincing. Anton could almost see how he followed his brother to another lake, to another lie, how Illya gently put a hand in his hair – and drowned him.

He would demand Anton to beg. And Anton would.

He would die, knowing that he never deserved to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was so sure Illya's regret was genuine, I thought the story would develop in an entirely different way – most importantly, I thought that Illya would become The Sixth Ranger and would help Anton and the others to save the day. Oh, how wrong I was. :)


	16. Ephyra (Illya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, this time with Illya! He sure is convincing, isn't he? I'm genuinely afraid of his persuasion skills …
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: During their encounter with Illya, Ephyra and Anton get captured.

**Chapter 16: Ephyra (Illya)**

It's easier than he expected.

Illya sees the doubt in his brother's eyes, a fainting glimmer that shines brighter with every word. He almost has him. Almost.

But no rush. Even if he doesn't convince Anton now, he can still do it later. It's only a matter of time.

He waited four years to finally find out what his brother saw. He can wait a few days more.

~

The Pale Hand might become a problem, though.

Illya knows of her powers, he knows how easily she can kill him. Judging from her stare, she won't do it – yet –, but he needs to be careful. One word from Anton and he is dead. Not that Illya will ever let that happen (he already called the guards half an hour ago), but he'd rather manipulate her into trusting him.

So far, it looks like he will succeed.

~

The guards arrive and take them. Illya lets out a satisfying breath. Everything works out perfectly. The Pale Hand is captured and Anton … Anton will meet his destiny soon.

Very soon.

Illya thinks about telling him the truth – or rather, a part of the truth –, but no, not yet, not while Anton still distrusts him. He'll never believe it anyway.

Sometimes, Illya wonders what would've happened if he fulfilled Anton's wish back then. If he'd let him drown. Without Anton, would there still be an Age of Darkness? After all, a darkness can't come if there was never a light to begin with.

In the end, though, it doesn't matter. It will come. And Illya's brother will be the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely enough, I believed Illya's remorse, but I didn't believe that he didn't have a Grace. I was stupid enough to think that he could only “protect” Anton if he had one. Now I'm laughing at my own stupidity ;D (And I'm wondering how much damage he could do if he had one.)


	17. Hassan (Khepri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Khepri again because I love her :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan finds out about the Paladins' past and an upset Khepri visits him.

**Chapter 17: Hassan (Khepri)**

Khepri was furious.

Hassan lied to her the whole time. After all the time they spend together, after all the time she slowly fell for him, he turned out to be a liar. She still had trouble associating his face with the name _Hassan_ because she was so used to call him Cirion instead.

Why didn't he trust her with his identity? Why did he lie? Would he ever have told her if she hadn't found out?

That was Khepri's biggest issue. Because she didn't believe he would have. He would've kept his identity a secret, possibly forever.

It was so strange. Before she found out, Hassan seemed like the most trustworthy person in the world. Like someone who wasn't able to lie at all. Now, she had to admit that he fooled her, that he probably wasn't the person he claimed to be.

Did he only lie about his name? Or was everything a giant trick? His presents, his feelings, his determination to help … Khepri didn't want to believe it, but alas, she allowed herself to imagine the worst possible scenario.

Maybe he was the Hierophant's servant.

~

No, that didn't make any sense.

Even if Hassan wasn't the person he claimed to be: After everything he did to help her, Khepri didn't doubt his intentions. Still, she couldn't explain why he hid his identity even after she revealed that he was the one she was searching for.

He was her only hope. The rightful heir to the throne, the only one who was able to defeat the Hierophant.

And judging from the Order's appearance, they believed in it as well. Khepri wanted to do that too. She wanted to believe in Hassan, wanted it so badly, but –

But –

He wasn't here. He didn't came back to her. It almost felt like he was _running away_ from her. There was only one thing she could do: Following him. Confronting him. Demanding an explanation.

But she hesitated. She didn't know why – hesitating wasn't something she usually did –, but she did it nevertheless.

Until she saw the first person who lost their Grace.

~

Khepri felt sick.

She heard about the Hierophant's cruelty. She saw it with her own eyes. But this … this was beyond anything she'd imagined.

Reza without his power was nothing more than a shell. A day without the sun. A night without the stars.

A body without a soul.

Khepri made her decision. Hassan needed to see him. No matter how much he lied, a part of her still believed in him.

She just hoped that Hassan felt the same.


	18. Jude (Hector)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this chapter had to be told from Hector's perspective. I love how connected everything becomes the farther we go :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude and Hector encounter Ephyra and Hector realizes who she really is.

**Chapter 18: Jude (Hector)**

“Do you miss yours?”

Hector looks up. “Hmm?”

Jude hesitates. “Your parents.”

Hector stiffens. Just now, Jude talked about his distant relationship to his father and his unknown mother, but Hector didn't really listen to him. Instead, he got lost in his own thoughts, his own memories.

He immediately regrets it. Jude looks at him, his eyes full of hope. He never asked about Hector's past before.

Hector turns away. “I …” He can't. No matter how much he trusts Jude, he can't trust him with this truth. Not yet. Not now. Maybe never. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Oh,” Jude says and Hector sees the disappointment in his eyes before Jude's expression quickly turns normal. “That's okay. I don't want to push you.”

Silence falls. It's the first uncomfortable silence Hector experiences in Jude's presence. It lasts for a few seconds until Hector finally says: “Sorry.”

It doesn't make anything better. Hector clears his throat and mumbles something about lunch. Then he goes, leaves Jude behind.

He isn't ready. Not yet.

~

“Pale Hand?” Jude asks.

Hector stops dead in his tracks. He was only half-listening before, but now, the guard who mentioned her has his full attention.

The Pale Hand.

Ephyra.

He gave up on finding her. Decided to pursue the destiny of a Paladin instead. But in a matter of seconds, his whole world falls apart. Ephyra is here.

Hector will never forget her. His mother, his brother, his father … their deaths haunt him to this day.

He gave up on finding her. But she was right here, as if she was awaiting his return.

Hector will give her more than she bargained for.

~

Knowing Ephyra is here shook Hector to his core. But actually seeing her is something else entirely. He feels like he just woke up from a five year sleep, like he wasn't even alive during that time.

For the first time, he confesses everything to Jude. It isn't relieving like Hector expected, but painful and excruciating and _furious_. He is so, so angry. He wants to kill her, right here and right now, he wants her to feel the same pain he felt.

Jude offers him to talk to her. Hector accepts and conceals his true intentions. Jude won't understand. He was never close to his family. He doesn't know how soul-crushing it is to lose one member after the other, how to startle from nightmares every night, how to feel the guilt and hatred grow with every passing day.

Jude can't help him here. Nobody can. This is Hector's business only and no one is allowed to intervene.

He will avenge his family, no matter what happens. He will make Ephyra pay. Nothing else matters, not the Prophet, not his vow, nothing.

Not even his friendship to Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hector being the mentioned survivor of Ephyra's Grace was probably the only thing I predicted correctly, haha. Back when Beru talked about him, I was sure the surviving brother would be an existing character and there weren't that many options, so … it's not that impressive to conclude, I guess ;)


	19. Ephyra (Jude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I didn't notice until my reread is the fact that Ephyra's chapters are quite short. So it feels almost wrong to give this chapter to Jude instead, but it was too perfect to pass up :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hector confronts Ephyra and she recognizes him.

**Chapter 19: Ephyra (Jude)**

This was a mistake.

Jude tried to stay calm while talking to the imprisoned girl, but it didn't work. She laughed at him and denied any connection to the Pale Hand. In hindsight, it was obvious, but for some reason, Jude expected her to come clear about her motivations once she saw Hector.

She didn't seem to recognize him though.

That realization hurt him deeply. This girl killed Hector's family and yet, he was just another one of her victims. Nothing more. Jude felt rage rising in his stomach, but he held it back. This was not the right time to show emotions. He had to keep his head clear.

What he didn't expect was Hector's emotional outburst.

~

A member of the Order of the Last Light wasn't supposed to let their emotions overcome them. They had to be rational, resolute and ready to obey any order their superiors gave them. They weren't allowed to have doubts or close relationships or anything that could distract them from their goal.

Jude himself wasn't the best example of that. But he tried and he would continue to do so. He would fulfill his destiny, he would protect the Last Prophet and he would abandon any emotions along the way.

It was the right thing to do.

So, when Hector shouted at the imprisoned girl, Jude stepped forward. “Hector!” he ordered. “Get some air. Now.”

He saw the defiance in his friend's eyes. A part of Jude feared he wouldn't obey him.

But he did. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he turned to the girl. He trusted Hector, but without proof, there was nothing he could do.

But he would try. For Hector, he would always try.

~

Unfortunately, the Pale Hand – if she really _was_ the Pale Hand – didn't oblige. Jude didn't want to push her, especially after Hector stormed off, but at the same time, he couldn't just let her stay here, could he?

Then she suggested to look for Hector and Jude faltered. The girl found his greatest weakness immediately. Was it really that obvious? He wished he could prove his strength by staying here and interrogating the Pale Hand instead, but there was no way he would leave Hector alone.

 _You shouldn't do this_ , a voice in his head echoed that sounded suspiciously like his father's. _You must not let your emotions control your actions._

Jude knew that. He knew it his whole life.

And yet, he followed Hector anyway.

 _This is a mistake_ , his father's voice echoed.

Jude ignored him.


	20. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Chapter 20 might be my favorite Hassan chapter? I was on the edge of my seat while reading it and remember how I muttered “holy shit” during the scene with Reza. So obviously, Hassan thinks about it here as well. :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan sees the effects of burning out someone's Grace.

**Chapter 20: Hassan**

For the first time in his life, Hassan is glad that he was born without a Grace.

Seeing Reza, his soulless eyes and his broken body, changes something in him. Hassan is _horrified_. He doesn't want anyone to experience such a terrible fate.

And he certainly doesn't want to be the Prophet anymore.

~

This night, he dreams of the Hierophant.

He approaches him with a sly smile, a torch with white fire in his hand. Hassan takes multiple steps back, or at least tries to, but the Hierophant comes closer and closer, no matter how far away he goes.

“No,” he breathes. “Please …”

The Hierophant does not listen.

Hassan doesn't have a Grace, but it gets burned out of him anyway.

He wakes up with a scream.

~

He doesn't go back to sleep.

Instead, he reminds himself that he doesn't have a Grace to lose. The Hierophant can't hurt him. Everything's fine.

But of course it isn't. Even if Hassan doesn't develop the Grace of Sight that the Order of the Last Light expects him to get, he still has Graced friends and family members.

Losing a Grace isn't the worst fate that awaits him.

It's him losing everyone he ever cared about. His parents, his country … and Khepri. And not in a graceful way, but in the worst possible one.

In this moment, Hassan is ashamed that he dreamed about losing his own Grace first. His people are more important. A country is nothing without its king, but likewise, a king is nothing without his country.

He won't ever forget that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I didn't suspect any of the protagonists would lose their Grace because of how horrifying Reza's fate was. I did fear for their friends, but the protagonists? I totally expected them to have Plot Armor. Well, we saw how that turned out T__T


	21. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21's flashback inspired my vignettes, so enjoy some more one-sided Jude/Hector :D I can't wait until he finally meets Anton, haha.
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude tries to help Hector, but there are still things left unsaid.

**Chapter 21: Jude**

That fateful summer night turns Jude's world upside down, but it isn't the only moment where his heart almost – _almost_ – betrays him. He begins to notice things he previously never paid attention to.

How Hector's muscles flex when he does his morning koahs. How his hair sticks to his face after a particular hard fight. How a small dimple forms on his cheek whenever he smiles.

Jude tries not to look. He really tries. But at the same time, he doesn't want to attract Hector's attention and avoiding his gaze certainly isn't a good strategy here. So, he buries his feelings deep in his mind and tells himself to ignore anything that has something to do with Hector. Which is impossible, of course, but he has to try.

He has a destiny to fulfill, after all.

~

Surprisingly, Jude succeeds in pushing his feelings away.

Whenever a sliver of them rises up, he pushes it right back down. Which is basically every second he spends with Hector, but Jude is willing to make this sacrifice if he can continue to stay with him.

It's not always easy. He has to keep his _esha_ in control at all times, he can't allow himself to make a single mistake. Most importantly, he can't allow anyone else to know. He has to keep his feelings a secret for the rest of his life.

Jude has only one last hope: That they'll disappear once he meets the Last Prophet.

~

They don't disappear.

Meeting Prince Hassan, the Last Prophet, is Jude's last hope, but just like everything else in his life, things don't turn out like he expected. He still feels his heart beating wildly in his chest whenever he closes his eyes, whenever he loses his concentration, whenever he thinks of Hector. His heart betrays him again and again and there is nothing Jude can do.

Except there technically is. He could leave Hector, let absence make his heart go yonder.

But he won't. No matter how hard it is to keep his secret, he won't abandon him, no matter what. Hector isn't just the one who makes his heart beat faster. He is and always will be his friend. And as a friend, Jude will continue to support him.

So he shakes his doubts away and follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I finally realized that Jude's love was, in fact, one-sided and that Hector hated Ephyra more than he liked Jude. It still breaks my heart though :-(


	22. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Hassan chapter! Have fun :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan dreams about the future.

**Chapter 22: Hassan**

Hassan's dreams always felt very real.

One particular heartbreaking one occurred when he was eleven – old enough to get a Grace and still young enough to believe in it.

He dreamed about waking up one day, going to the library to read about Nazirah's history. He dreamed about taking one of the library books, sitting on the table and starting to read. Hassan remembered it so vividly that he still sometimes thought it happened.

But it didn't. Because in his dream, he suddenly developed the Grace of Mind, creating a book that showed him Nazirah during every time period. Hassan didn't remember _how_ he discovered his Grace, but the scene itself was embedded into his mind and still felt real after all these years.

Maybe that was the reason he always visited the library so much.

He hoped that one day, his dream would finally come true.

~

Other dreams Hassan remembered involved the death of his parents.

His father always told him that one day, Hassan would become king. He trusted him more than Hassan trusted himself. In fact, his father believed in him so much that Hassan started to get scared of the future that awaited him.

And those fears manifested themselves in nightmares.

His parents died in everyone one of them.

It felt so _real_. Hassan woke up in his bed, in his favorite library chair, somewhere else in the palace. And every single time, his parents were there with him, lying dead in their own blood.

Their Grace hadn't helped them. They had died anyway. And he, the Graceless, was still alive.

The dreams stopped after the Hierophant took over Nazirah. He didn't need them anymore, after all.

They were his reality now.

~

Hassan dreamed again and it felt more real than ever. He dreamed about freeing Nazirah, together with Khepri and Emir. He dreamed about being crowned king.

Only this time, it wasn't just a dream. It was a vision, a way to stop the Age of Darkness. Penrose confirmed it.

Hassan didn't tell her how realistic his usual nightmares were. There was no need for it. Now that he was the Last Prophet, his dreams transformed into visions. Maybe their realism was a hint all along.

Hassan really wanted to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I immediately suspected that Hassan's vision was just a dream, but at the same time, I didn't _want_ to believe it. Poor Hassan deserves a happy ending, but I have the feeling he's not gonna get it :-(


	23. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love how little attention Jude pays to Hassan? He knew it all along :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hector is gone and Jude leaves the Last Prophet in order to find him.

**Chapter 23: Jude**

A vision.

The Last Prophet had a vision.

Or rather, a vision in his dreams. Other prophets experienced those as well, but for some reason, it seemed strange to Jude that Prince Hassan was among them. He just … wasn't the type for dream visions, although Jude had no idea why he thought that. Maybe the randomness of its appearance bugged him? As far as Jude was aware, nothing had happened in the prince's life to trigger such an important step in stopping the Age of Darkness.

But who was he to talk? He wasn't the Last Prophet. He didn't have any right to judge him. Also, he barely knew Prince Hassan – he could very well be the perfect prophet for dream visions and Jude simply hadn't seen this side of him yet.

Still, something was off. Jude couldn't tell what exactly, but something … didn't feel right.

He just wished he knew what it was.

~

Hector was gone.

Jude didn't want to believe it, but reality didn't care about his feelings. It kept crushing his hopes and dreams again and again, until there was nothing left. Hector was gone and it was all Jude's fault. He didn't manage to convince him.

Hector always did what he wanted, despite being a Paladin who was supposed to serve a greater purpose. As far as Jude remembered, Hector didn't abandon his attitude once.

There was no way he would be able to convince him.

Jude tightened his grip around Hector's cape. No. He couldn't give up on him like that. There was still a chance. Jude just had to find the right words.

And then Penrose mentioned the Last Prophet.

~

Hassan or Hector. Hector or Hassan.

His destiny, the Last Prophet, the one who's fate was bounded to his – or Hector, his best friend, his companion, his …

Jude stopped the thought before it could go anywhere. He swallowed hard. The fact that he struggled with this choice at all showed more than anything how unsuitable he really was.

And yet … he knew what he would do. What he had to do. He shared this deep connection with only one person.

He looked Penrose in the eyes. She already looked betrayed, like she knew what he was going to say. She probably did.

“I need to find Hector before he does something foolish.”

And in turn, he would abandon the Last Prophet.

Jude didn't regret anything.


	24. Ephyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, why are Ephyra's chapters so short? XD
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hector talks to Ephyra and threatens to kill Beru.

**Chapter 24: Ephyra**

Since her first intentional murder to save Beru, Ephyra always imagined how she would die.

Killed by a priest before she could kill him.

Killed by guard while trying to escape.

Killed by Beru.

Ephyra hated to imagine the last possibility, but it crept in her mind nevertheless. Her overwhelming fear to lose her sister reached its logical conclusion with this nightmare. It made sense, in a way. Her only weakness would lead to her eventual demise, intentional or not.

Something she hadn't imagine however, was the possibility right before her.

Killed by Hector while she was unable to defend herself.

Ephyra didn't like it. This wasn't the end she envisioned herself. She wasn't ready. She would never be.

She couldn't leave Beru alone.

~

“I'm not going to kill you.”

Overwhelming fear was replaced by overwhelming relief. She knew it wouldn't be that easy, but she couldn't help it: She was almost happy to hear Hector's words. No matter what he planned: As long as she was breathing, she could stop him.

Revealing herself as the Pale Hand? She would never do that. Or rather, she would never do that _seriously_. Ephyra was quite experienced in lying – so much that even a truth could sound like a lie if she wanted to.

Or she could reveal Hector's involvement. While she wasn't sure how much they would believe her over him, it wouldn't hurt to tell the Order that he had forced her into a confession. Maybe they wouldn't listen, maybe they would believe she lied, but she could try it nevertheless.

And then Hector mentioned Beru and Ephyra broke apart.

~

She tried to bluff. It didn't work.

She tried to appeal to his humanity. It didn't work.

She tried to convince him that he would never find her. It didn't work.

Ephyra got desperate. She tried everything, but Hector knew her too well, despite the years that separated them. She showed him her greatest weakness by trying to protect it.

She had to do something. Anything. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ let him kill Beru.

Desperate people did desperate things. Ephyra always knew that. Now, she was ready to do it again.


	25. Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being super invested into the whole storyline revolving around Hector and Ephyra, I really felt the “Anton hole” of the past few chapters! So I was glad to finally read about him again. I hope you are too :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton promises Hector to lead him to Beru if he lets him free.

**Chapter 25: Anton**

The first person Anton sold out was at least guilty.

He didn't even remember his name, he was just a man who reminded him a little bit of Illya. Maybe that was his mistake. While he certainly wasn't innocent – his _esha_ sounded like the screams of the people he killed –, Anton probably would've spared him if it wasn't for the stunning resemblance.

But he didn't. When some burglars cornered him and demanded to hear the name of his boss, Anton didn't hesitate. The man's name escaped his lips and the burglars left him alone.

He didn't regret his lie one bit. The world was better without that murderer.

Still, he couldn't help but think that maybe the world would be better without him, too.

~

Anton always knew when someone wanted to kill him.

So, when the murderer he sold out confronted him personally, he wasn't scared. That man was desperate, angry and afraid. By now, Anton gathered enough experience to know that men like him didn't kill, or at least didn't kill in that particular state.

Anton's calmness helped. Just like the other men and women, his current threat looked at him in irritation, not knowing what to do. Most people didn't. For some reason, they didn't expect their victim to act that way. It was so easy to manipulate them.

Just like Illya had manipulated him.

And just like that, Anton lost his confidence. The man noticed it and smiled. Anton closed his eyes.

He didn't want to be like Illya. He hadn't even noticed that he started to become just like him. And any man who was remotely like Illya deserved to –

The man's _esha_ vanished.

Anton opened his eyes. The man stared at him with widened eyes, then he collapsed. Behind him, a guard appeared. “You okay?” he asked. Anton nodded in disbelief.

He survived. Miraculously, he survived.

In this moment, Anton promised to himself to not sell anyone out ever again.

~

In the coldness of his cell, the coldness that reminded him so much of the lake, Anton awaited his death. He expected Illya to storm in at every moment, to put his hand around his neck and to kill him, just like he tried to do four years ago.

He looked out for his brother's _esha_ , but that was more difficult than usual because this other, raging _esha_ drowned every other sound. Anton was afraid. A part of him longed for this _esha_ , wanted it more than anything else, another would never forget the last time his Grace had almost killed him.

On the other hand, it didn't matter, did it? He was going to die anyway. Illya would come, he would finish what he started and Anton would be nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to give up. But what choice did he have? He could only wait. Until the guards or Illya arrived.

Whatever happened first.


	26. Jude (Ephyra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I changed the POV character, but this chapter was perfect for it, so enjoy :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude visits Ephyra and promises to protect her sister.

**Chapter 26: Jude (Ephyra)**

Ephyra is desperate. More desperate than she was ever before. Because this time, there's nothing she can do. No way to get out. No life she can take. No way to protect her sister.

_Beru …_

Ephyra wants to scream. She wants to hurt someone. She wants to do _something_. Just sitting here is the worst fate she can imagine while Beru is helpless and waiting for her return. She never thought to ever be in this kind of situation – separated from her sister and unable to help her or herself.

Ephyra bites her lip. It tastes salty. Surprised, she touches her cheeks and is even more surprised to find out that she's crying. It's been _years_ since she last cried. Ephyra thought that she unlearned it altogether. Quickly, she wipes her tears away. She mustn't show weakness. Crying won't help her get out of here.

But what will? What can she do to help Beru? She doesn't have any answers.

Fear starts to overwhelm her.

~

The Paladin's appearance is everything she needs.

For Beru's sake, she will try to convince him at first. She can't waste any time with threats and murders while the Paladin can yell for help at any moment. While he doesn't seem to be the type of person who calls for help, Ephyra can't risk it. She has to find the right words.

While they talk, Ephyra gives him everything she has. Her fear. Her despair. Hector's plan.

The last one works. The Paladin reacts with shock once she reveals that Hector plans to hurt – or even kill – Beru. He obviously doesn't know him as well as she does. Ephyra asks him to take her with him.

He refuses.

Panic rises in her like an endless spiral. She has to convince him, she can't let him go alone, she can't she can't she can't –

“There is no honor in revenge, for you or him.”

Ephyra gets an idea. She seeks his gaze. “You think a lot of that. Honor.”

He nods. Ephyra makes her decision.

~

He makes the vow and leaves.

Ephyra isn't sure she can trust him, but he is her only option. He really seems like an honorable person, unlike Hector. He will protect Beru.

The thought tastes bad in her mouth. _She_ should be protecting Beru, not a stranger who is best friends with the one person who threatens Beru's safety. But it's too late. He already left and everything she can do is waiting for his return.

She hates it, but she did everything she could. It would've been better to accompany him, but Ephyra knows more than anyone else that you can't always get everything you want. You have to make sacrifices. She made hers when she trusted him.

And if he doesn't return with Beru safe and sound … she will show him how powerful the Pale Hand really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude is such a Gryffindor, haha. And probably an Earthbender? Either way, the fact that _Ephyra_ of all people trusted him with Beru's location says everything you need to know about Jude, imho :)
> 
> Translation note: Hector's “I'd go with you, of course” was translated in two slightly different ways. Back in Chapter 9, it was translated as “I'd come along, of course.” Here in Chapter 26, it was translated as “I'd come with you, of course.” Nothing too mind-blowing, but I thought it was interesting :)


	27. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the protagonists would compete in a contest to see who's in the most denial, who would win? Because I honestly can't tell, especially after this chapter XD
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan describes what he saw in his dream to the other Paladins.

**Chapter 27: Hassan**

His country always came first.

If Hassan had to decide between his own life and the life of his people, he wouldn't hesitate a single second. He would make his decision, knowing it allowed his people to be free.

Something Hassan didn't want to admit though, even to himself, was the real reason he agreed to go back to Nazirah.

It wasn't only because it was his greatest wish. It wasn't only because he saw it in his vision. It wasn't only because the Paladins and Khepri accompanied him.

The real reason was as selfish as it was simple: He trusted in his survival. He didn't actually believe his life was in any danger.

He believed he would do anything for his country, including sacrificing himself. And maybe that wasn't even a lie. He _would_ do it if it became necessary. But right now, he was nothing more than a coward.

Hassan hoped that he would have the strength to do the right thing when the time came.

~

This was his destiny. Khepri was his destiny.

A warm feeling dwelt in his stomach. This was what he wanted. A place by her side, a friend, a … queen.

Hassan blushed and pushed the thought aside. It was too early, way too early. No, not just that, it was straight-up wish-fulfillment. Hassan saw nothing in his vision that hinted at their relationship, just that she would be by his side. He shouldn't get his hopes up. Khepri was a legionnaire, a warrior, someone way beyond his league. He was the Last Prophet, she was a fighter. It wasn't meant to be.

He already had so much more than he ever had. He didn't deserve to want even more.

Still, Hassan couldn't help himself but hope.

~

He was born as a prince, but now he became something so much more. The hope of the Order of the Last Light. The Last Prophet. The antithesis of the Hierophant.

And yet, he barely felt different at all. When the Paladins vowed him their loyalty, Hassan briefly felt like he earned it. Like he deserved it. He became the son his father had wanted, the son his mother had trained to be the best. He did everything right.

But it didn't _feel_ right. It took Hassan some time to figure out why.

So far, he didn't actually _do_ something to earn the Order's trust. A prophecy made him their leader, but a prophecy wasn't enough in Hassan's eyes. It was a good first step, but he had so much more to take.

And he didn't know which. He would have to wait until another vision struck him.

Hassan hoped it would happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, in which Hogwarts house would Hassan be in? And which element would he bend, if any? I can't decide! Like, he's _obviously_ a non-bender, but his Hogwarts house is a mystery to me …


	28. Beru (Anton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to decide the POV character in this chapter. Beru, Hector and Anton all seemed like the perfect choice. I almost wrote a vignette for each of them, but I decided on Anton eventually ;)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hector finds out Beru is a revenant and Anton protects her.

**Chapter 28: Beru (Anton)**

What was he doing?

This was wrong. This was a mistake. He should stop immediately.

He didn't.

He let Navarro to Beru's hiding place like the coward he really was. He could almost taste the Pale Hand's tears, could hear her screams, her promise to kill him. It should bother him, it should make him stop, but in a weird way, the thought almost _encouraged_ him to continue.

 _No_ , he told himself. _No, I can't let this happen._

While he walked to the mausoleum where the Pale Hand's sister was hiding, Anton made a plan. He would stay by her side, he would protect her. She was innocent, she didn't deserve whatever Navarro planned for her. There was no guarantee he would succeed – with his Grace of Heart, Navarro could stop him immediately –, but he had to try.

Not for the Pale Hand. Not even for her sister.

But for himself.

~

“Leave.”

Anton hesitated, but then his courage left him. He wasn't able to do this. He was so confused right now anyway, by Illya, by that powerful _esha_ , by his own actions … Beru was right. He caused this, he hadn't any right to intervene.

He made it five feet far before he stopped dead in his tracks. No. No, he couldn't leave her. No matter what Beru told him, no matter how little he was a part of her problems, he couldn't just let her get killed by that Paladin.

His heart raced, but he made his choice. In every other instance, he would've just ran away with little to no regrets. This time, he had to face the injustice of this situation, no matter how dangerous it was to get involved.

He owed it to her.

~

Since Navarro had the Grace of Heart, Anton expected his attempt to fail before it even started. Navarro could hear his raging heartbeat, his heavy breathing and every other sound he made. By all accounts, Anton should've failed.

But the Paladin was so consumed by his hatred that he didn't notice him. He raised the sword. Beru closed her eyes.

And in this moment, Anton jumped at him and pushed him aside. Beru looked at him in disbelief, she hadn't expect him to come back. And to be honest, Anton didn't either. Quickly, he grabbed her arm and shouted “Come on!”, running up the stairs as fast as he possibly could.

Beru put on her cloak. “Thanks for coming back.”

Nobody ever thanked him before. Probably because Anton didn't give them any reason. He felt his cheeks burning. He never should've left her. Yes, he came back, but he never should have left her in the first place. He protected her in a situation he caused himself. He didn't deserve her gratitude.

But he was still thankful to receive it. In this moment, he promised himself to protect her from Navarro – no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected Jude would be the person who pushed Hector aside, so I was pleasantly surprised when they were revealed to be Anton! I honestly didn't expect him to come back, but I'm so glad he did :)


	29. Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of a beautiful relationship. <3
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton meets Jude.

**Chapter 29: Anton**

He can't –

– look away –

– breathe –

– _die_ –

~

Time stops.

His heart stops.

Anton isn't thinking anymore.

He just stares –

– at –

– _him_ –

~

Everything in his life led to this moment.

He is –

– _drowning_ –


	30. Jude (Hector)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over Hector. HOW COULD HE BETRAY JUDE. Chapter 30 felt like a turning point, like there was no going back anymore. And, well, there wasn't, but not in the way I expected :-(
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hector makes his choice.

**Chapter 30: Jude (Hector)**

He wanted him to understand. Why he had to do this. Why there was no other choice.

Hector had searched for his destiny for a long time, but he hadn't found it until now.

Ephyra. And Beru.

 _They_ were his destiny. Not Jude. Hector wanted to believe the latter after he joined the Order, but it was a lie all along. A lie he told himself.

It was time to face the truth now.

Jude laid a hand on his shoulder. “It means there are two paths in front of you. One that leads to your past. The other to your future. It's up to you to choose.”

But Jude was wrong.

It was never a choice to begin with.

~

Jude didn't understand.

And Hector felt anger rising in his chest. Pure, unfiltered anger. Why did Jude always want _so much_? Why did he never ask what _Hector_ wanted? Hector tried to be the best possible friend in the world, the friend he always wanted himself, but he was never good enough. And he never found out why, Jude never gave him any indication one way or another.

Hector had enough. He knew that Jude wouldn't fight him. Their friendship meant a lot more to him than it did to Hector; besides, Jude wouldn't draw his sword at this moment. It was meant to protect the Last Prophet and Jude was only supposed to draw it when the Prophet was in danger.

So, he begged Jude to leave him.

~

“I _can't_.”

Hector looked in Jude's eyes. Their expression was full of despair, full of shame, full of –

Hector's eyes widened. Suddenly, he understood. Everything fell into place. Every piece of the puzzle came together. He took a step back, tried to process the truth he just uncovered.

_He … loves me._

Jude, who never showed any doubts about his destiny, was in love with him.

Hector opened his mouth, tried to say something, but then the floor Jude stood on collapsed and the only thing that escaped his lips was the name of his former friend.

His thoughts raced. For a split second, he thought about jumping down and helping Jude. For a split second, he wanted nothing more than to talk everything out.

He didn't.


	31. Beru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These vignettes were inspired by a small paragraph in the chapter and it got a little out of hand :D
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Beru and Hector take a train ride together.

**Chapter 31: Beru**

Beru likes to make up stories of the people she meets throughout her journey. How they live their lives – lives that aren't borrowed – and how they'll meet their deaths.

The father who explains the railroad to his daughter reminds her of her own father. It's clear that he loves her more than anything, that he would protect her no matter what, just like every good father would.

Beru imagines how the mother died in childbirth, how the father became very protective of his daughter and how he started to expand her knowledge about railroads. In her imagination, it was the mother's dying wish. The mother loved to ride trains and wanted nothing more than her daughter to learn everything about them. And that's why the father currently explains all of it to his daughter. He doesn't want to overwhelm her, but at the same time, he fears he might forget something. And his daughter listens, determined to follow her mother's footsteps.

It's just a thought experiment and probably not even close to the truth, but Beru likes to think about it anyway. In her mind, thinking about the past and future of others guarantees their survival in the real world. As if she can stop Ephyra from hurting them by giving them their own stories. It won't work, Beru knows this, but she can't stop.

So she continues with the next passenger.

~

He looks confused, like he doesn't know why he is here. He follows one of the porters, probably in search for answers. It's easy to make up a life for him.

He lost his memory, Beru decides. Not because he experienced something traumatizing, but because of a bet. He bet that he would be able to find his way back to his family by simply following his instincts, without any actual memory of them. Beru also imagines how his story ends: For months and years and decades, the traveler continues to ride in trains, searching for his purpose in life. She imagines how his memory is just below the surface, but still unable to reach.

And she imagines how, after almost a whole life-span, his great-granddaughter, the last surviving family member, finds him with the Grace of Sight. How they meet up and spend the rest of his life together. And how much he regrets the bet now because it robbed him of his family.

Quickly, Beru switches to a happier story. This one upsets her too much.

~

The young couple is perfect. The women are on their way to the dining car, holding hands and smiling at each other. Beru automatically smiles as well, despite her dire situation. It feels good to see happiness in such a casual way. More often than not, Beru forgets that happiness exists. Not that she isn't happy with Ephyra – she definitely is –, but Beru misses this happiness in particular: The happiness of others, something she barely sees anymore. Because of what she is, she has to keep herself hidden. She can't spend too much time with others because there's always the risk of getting discovered.

If it weren't for Hector, Beru wouldn't even be here.

And if it weren't for Ephyra, Beru wouldn't be anywhere.

She guesses she has to thank both of them.

The young couple disappears. Beru didn't make up a story for them, but that's okay. She replaced it with the feeling of happiness and that is more worth than any story Beru could ever think off. Unintentionally, she smiles.

Her smile dies immediately after Hector enters the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beru would be a Hufflepuff and a water bender with a focus on healing, I think. She's so precious :)


	32. Jude (Anton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which subject would Anton and Jude teach in school? Chemistry. :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton helps Jude with his physical wounds.

**Chapter 32: Jude (Anton)**

The swordsman was going to die.

Anton's thoughts raced, but he didn't know what to do. He was still confused, he couldn't think straight, he could barely think at all. The man's _esha_ and his own Grace clashed again and again, a never-ending fight between an unmovable object and an unstoppable force.

Anton just wasn't sure what he represented.

But that didn't matter. He had to help that man and he had to find out why his Grace longed for him so much. Why _he_ longed for him so much.

Unsure, he looked at him again. He couldn't just sit there. He had to do something. Anton hesitated, then he touched the man's shoulder. Immediately, he drowned in the man's _esha_ again, but maybe drowning wasn't the right word; it wasn't a scary experience at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

He shook the man's shoulders, begged him to wake up. Miraculously, the man opened his eyes.

“Oh, good. You're not dead.”

~

“Then why are you here?”

Anton pressed his lips together. What was he supposed to answer to such a question? “Because my Grace feels connected to your _esha_ , which, by the way, is the most powerful _esha_ I ever felt”? Hardly. He didn't even know Jude and wouldn't be able to answer his follow-up questions. It was better to keep this a secret, at least for now.

So, he mentioned how Jude technically saved his life and that he didn't want him to owe anything. He even emphasized the possibility of them parting ways, something he both wanted and dreaded. Maybe it was better to leave him, take the next train and never think about him or his _esha_ ever again.

But Anton already knew that he wouldn't do that. Firstly, his Grace would never allow it. And secondly, he wanted to know _why_ it felt such a strong connection to Jude's _esha_.

And why he felt such a strong connection to Jude.

~

Buying Jude sweet pastries was both the strangest and the most normal thing Anton did today.

He hurried because he didn't want to leave him alone for too long, but at the same time, he wanted to enjoy this. All of this. The fact that Illya didn't find him so far. The fact that he was allowed to go through the streets without being scared. The fact that he could take care of someone else.

Without meaning to, Anton smiled at the seller, took the pastries and went back to Jude. Jude looked at the pastries like he'd never seen any before. Anton feared that he wouldn't take them, but he thankfully did.

“I've never eaten street dessert before.”

Anton beamed. He had the feeling that he would teach Jude a lot of first experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know the AU where the first words two characters exchange with each other reveal them as soulmates? Incredibly awkward with Jude and Anton, haha. On the other hand, who _wouldn't_ want “Oh, good. You're not dead.” as the first words their soulmate says? ;D
> 
> Translation note: In German, there are different forms of address: “du”, “Sie” and “Ihr” (or “you”, “formal you” and “very formal you”). “Sie” is the modern way to address someone formally, “Ihr” the old-fashioned way (which is not used anymore) and “du” the personal way. In most (fantasy) stories taking place during some older times, only “du” and “Ihr” are used. In Chapter 32, Anton addresses Jude with the polite “Ihr” first, but then switches to the personal “du” shortly afterwards, with the text even making a mention of Anton being so stunned by Jude's words that he switches to the personal form of address. Which he then uses for the rest of the book. Jude, meanwhile, uses the personal “du” immediately, which, on the one hand, is normal for someone in a higher position while talking to someone in a lower position, but also implies that he didn't have much respect for Anton initially. You can have some real fun with German, honestly ;D


	33. Anton (Jude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect to have a lot of perspective changes in Anton's and Jude's chapters from now on ;) 
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton brings Jude to a healer and “borrows” his sword.

**Chapter 33: Anton (Jude)**

Jude is barely awake.

He is awake enough to hear Anton's encouraging words, but he already feels his mind slipping. He can't stop thinking of Hector. How he looked at him. How he left him. How he betrayed everything he ever stood for.

His shoulder hurts. His heart hurts. Everything hurts, really.

He needs a healer.

But at the same time, Jude can't help but think: _No, I don't. Nobody can heal me anyway._

He is, inevitably, broken.

~

“The water,” Jude says, “is not for bathing.”

What's wrong with him? His thoughts are a mess. _He_ is a mess. He sinks to the ground after Anton asks him to, not caring about how close they are now. Anton quickly lets go and promises him to get a healer. Then, he is gone.

Jude doesn't want him to come back.

A stupid part of him still blames Anton for everything that happened. If he hadn't led Hector to the Pale Hand's sister, if he hadn't been so cowardly, Hector wouldn't have left him.

It's a mean thought and Jude knows this. It's not Anton's fault, but his own. The thought doesn't make it easier to deal with his despair at all, but it's important to blame the right person for this.

Himself.

~

Jude dreams of the future he lost.

He sees himself as the proud Keeper of the Order of the Last Light, Hector by his side and with a smile on his face. He sees the Last Prophet stopping the Age of Darkness and allowing him to build his own future.

In his dream, Hector apologizes wholeheartedly and promises not to leave him ever again. And Jude forgives him. He will always forgive him.

But all of this – it is just a dream. Jude needs to make it his reality.

It's the only reality he's willing to accept.


	34. Hassan (Khepri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already spoke about Illya and how much he fooled me, but the same is true for Hassan's aunt Lethia. I never suspected her incoming betrayal, not after how much she helped Hassan! I almost wrote Chapter 34 from her perspective, but then decided on Khepri instead. :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan and Lethia have a successful talk. Hassan and Khepri … don't.

**Chapter 34: Hassan (Khepri)**

The blue lotus smelled like home.

Khepri loved being here, at the water basin where the beautiful flowers bloomed every single morning. She remembered the flood fests she celebrated at home with her family, remembered how everyone decorated the river with Herat's flower. It felt like such a long time ago, almost like it never happened. Khepri was glad she still remembered it. A part of her was afraid to lose all those happy memories forever because so many bad ones took their place. Her brothers' sacrifice. Reza.

Hassan.

With her Grace of Heart, she noticed his arrival early, but she didn't say anything. Hassan was not only a prince, but the Last Prophet. Either way, he was far beyond everything she could hope for.

Then he spoke and Khepri let her foolish feelings take over for a moment.

~

Only for a moment, though. When Hassan raised his hand to put a blue lotus flower in her hair, Khepri automatically stepped back.

She couldn't allow this. No matter how much she wanted it. “I … Your Grace …” She stuttered. Hassan looked like he'd been struck. She regretted her formal address immediately, but she didn't take it back. It was important to know where they stood. That _this_ – whatever it was – couldn't happen.

But Hassan surprised her. After her initial advances, she suspected him to turn away immediately, but he stayed. He still looked hurt, but this time, he didn't abandon her.

She took a deep breath. Felt the guilt of the passed few days, weeks, months. It was so much – too much. She had to share it or she would break apart.

So she did. And Hassan listened.

~

Wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.

The word repeated in her mind again and again, made her feel worse and worse. She made the right choice, she knew it, but it didn't feel like right at all. Hassan took her hand and she withdrew it, reminded him of their status.

He was the prince. The Prophet.

And she was his soldier.

Nothing more.

Khepri swallowed, clenched her hands into fists, felt tears running down her cheeks.

She wanted to be more. She wanted it so much.

But it wasn't meant to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation note: In the German version, “Your Grace” is replaced with “Your Majesty”, which obviously removed the pun on the Four Bodily Graces because there doesn't really exist a German equivalent for it. The term “Grace” itself was changed to “Gift” because once again, it sounds a lot more natural in German. :)


	35. Ephyra (Illya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illya is such a threatening villain. I believe every word he says despite _knowing_ what happens in the end! He's just way too convincing. (Also, I kinda ship him with Ephyra ;D)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ephyra and Illya make a deal to find their siblings.

**Chapter 35: Ephyra (Illya)**

He watches her sleep.

Illya should wake her, he should really, but for the moment, he enjoys the sight in front of him. The Pale Hand, sleeping and defenseless, traces of tears on her cheeks. It almost makes her look innocent. Almost.

He should wake her, and he will do so soon, but first, he lets their conversation play out in his head. The Pale Hand is highly wary of him, more than most people are, but Illya knows how to crack every single one of them. Still, he needs to be careful. He didn't forget the Pale Hand's powers, the ability to kill with a single touch. One mistake, and he is dead.

He will not make a mistake.

Illya accounted for every possibility. He will convince her, just like everybody else. And then, she will take him to his brother.

~

It doesn't work as well as he expected, but it works well enough.

He uses his most effective method: Comparing himself to her. He talks about how much his brother means to him and he sees in her eyes that it almost, _almost_ works.

She doesn't believe him. Yet. But she _wants_ to believe him and that's all he needs. Illya suppresses a smile and talks more about his brother instead.

The Pale Hand avoids his gaze. Illya knows what he has to do now.

He leaves.

~

As expected, she calls him back. He smiles at her. Politely, mockingly.

She's still hesitant, she's still suspicious, but she's willing to help him. He smiles brighter. Offers her his hand. “Allies?” he asks her.

She takes it. Looks into his eyes. “Allies,” she says.

Another skeptic convinced, another alliance forged. She doesn't know it, of course, but Illya wonders if that would change anything. By now, she made it clear that she would do anything for her sister.

Including selling her soul.


	36. Jude (Anton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sad that we didn't get the shipping journey with Jude and Anton that was mentioned in Chapter 36 :-/ I would've loved more Judeton moments!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude wagers his torc for a ticket to Hector.

**Chapter 36: Jude (Anton)**

He was _home_.

This was everything Anton ever wanted. Playing cards, making bets. He felt his cheeks glowing red, could see the flash in his eyes in a nearby mirror. His heart pumped excitingly in his chest, his Grace flowed through his body.

Trove and River wasn't his favorite game, but that didn't matter. It was still thrilling, it still made him feel alive. The beer and the impressive looks also helped. Anton could live in a tavern forever if that meant escaping his underlying feelings for the rest of his life.

He couldn't, obviously. Not while Illya was still alive. Nevertheless, it was his greatest wish: Not to be afraid anymore.

~

He felt Jude's _esha_ before he actually saw him. A grin crept over his face. Finally, he was able to show the Paladin that he was in control. That no matter how much his Grace called out for him, Anton wouldn't comply. That those growing feelings weren't his own, but just his Grace's desire.

He lied to himself, of course.

After Jude arrived, Anton made a few flippant remarks and was almost overjoyed when he saw the contempt in Jude's eyes. In this moment, Anton felt stronger and more powerful than ever.

Until Jude said: “Do you care for no one but yourself?”

Something in Anton faltered. That hurt more than he anticipated. Anger rose in his chest. Jude didn't have any right to say that. Anton saved his life. Without him, Jude would be dead. And now, he dared to say such a thing?

Anton's lips formed into a thin line.

He would show Jude who really was in the wrong here.

~

And then Jude wagered his torc and Anton's world turned upside down.


	37. Anton (Jude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is it a thing in this universe to show your trust towards someone else by tying your fate to them? With a sentence, a choice, a promise? Because judging from Anton's reaction, it seems like a thing. A major one even. But I'm honestly not sure …
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton wins Jude's sword and torc back.

**Chapter 37: Anton (Jude)**

He was insane. _Completely_ insane. He couldn't trust Anton. He didn't knew him too well, but he knew enough to know that Anton didn't care about anybody but himself.

And yet, he trusted him to win his sword and torc back.

This was a mistake. It was his only chance to follow Hector and he just threw it away. What was he thinking? Jude fought the urge to take both the sword and torc and to run away with them. He wished Anton would at least look at him. He heard his faster heartbeat, smelled his sweat, his nervousness. That made Jude nervous as well. Wasn't Anton supposed to stay calm? Jude didn't know anything about cards and games, but he knew how someone's body acted whenever they felt uncertain.

And Anton felt really, _really_ uncertain.

He wasn't going to win this.

Jude pressed his lips together and focused his gaze on Anton. He didn't care if that made him uncomfortable. Anton had to win. He had to. Jude would lose everything he ever cared about if Anton lost.

Maybe he shouldn't have tied their fates together in the first place.

~

Anton's opponent played a herald and Jude started to panic.

“Are you sure you know what you're doing?”

“Hardly ever,” Anton replied.

 _Great._ Finally, Anton looked at him. And, to Jude's surprise, _winked_. Jude stared at him in disbelief as Anton turned over his first card, a chalice seven. His opponent smirked and turned over his last card, a writer. “Better luck next time, kid,” he said.

_What?_

No. No, that couldn't be. Without thinking, Jude laid a hand on Anton's shoulder and yanked him back with probably more force than was necessary. He didn't even attempt to hide how upset he was. “I can't believe you –”

Anton's heartbeat increased, but he just pushed Jude's hand aside and turned over his last card.

And just like that, he won.

~

While Anton and his opponent celebrated the former's victory by drinking, Jude got himself to safety, together with his sword and his torc. He was never going to let them go ever again.

Jude was still shaken up, by the game, by the unexpected result, by Anton. He was angry and relieved and confused. He was – he was –

_Thankful._

He was thankful. Because he had his belongings back. Because he had trusted Anton.

This boy stole his sword in the blink of an eye, without hesitation, without regrets. But when Jude gave him the benefit of the doubt, Anton showed him that he was more than a thief, more than a coward, more than just a boy Jude stumbled upon during his most desperate moment.

Jude genuinely hoped that Anton would turn out to be even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I almost suspected that Anton would lose the game and that they would be forced to steal the sword and torc back. Thankfully, Anton proved his awesomeness instead ;)


	38. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English copy of “There Will Come a Darkness” arrived! I'm so happy <3 Finally, I can use the correct terms and dialogue! And compare the translation to the original, of course. ;D I already made some corrections and added translation notes for chapter 32 (where Jude's and Anton's first meeting was spiced up by the German forms of address) and chapter 34 (where the German version sadly lost a pun). Check them out if you want :) Either way, I'm going to use them in the future too~
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Witnesses attack the temple and Hassan gets hurt trying to help them.

**Chapter 38: Hassan**

Hassan's will to help, defend and protect the innocent got him into trouble multiple times, but he never stopped doing what he thought was right. In his mind, negative consequences for himself were never a good enough reason to abandon his ideals. So he kept them close to his heart and continued to help, defend and protect the people who couldn't do so themselves.

His parents were proud of him the first time they heard about it, even though it didn't end well for him. His mother started his training and his father encouraged him to continue, albeit more carefully.

The next time Hassan protected an innocent civilian, he succeeded without hurting himself. It felt _amazing_ and it encouraged him more than his parents' actions. He wasn't even ten years old, but he already vowed to protect his people with his own life.

With or without a Grace.

~

Hassan failed the next time.

It encouraged him more than anything else.

Back when he failed the very first time, Hassan didn't know what to do, so he just waited until someone came to collect him. But he wasn't that person anymore. When he failed now, he thought about what he did wrong and adjusted his actions accordingly. That didn't always work, but Hassan kept trying.

And failing.

And trying again.

But back then, in his time in Nazirah, the stakes were never _that_ high. He was the prince after all. Most people respected and loved him. Throughout the years, there were fewer battles to fight – fewer battles to lose.

Without wanting to, Hassan began to forget. How to adjust. How to learn. How to control his anger.

And then the Hierophant came.

~

Hassan heard screams.

Smelled the spreading fire.

Tasted the blood on his lips.

Saw shadowy figures running around.

And, most importantly of all, felt that he just made a mistake he could never undo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Penrose calls Hassan a good man is one of my absolute favorite Hassan scenes in the whole book! Although, to be fair, there are more awesome Hassan scenes coming up ;)


	39. Ephyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “She _wanted_ to believe him, she realized.” Me too, Ephyra. Me too. I'm still awe-struck by Illya's performance. He might not have a Grace, but he honestly doesn't need one!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ephyra and Illya search for Beru and Anton.

**Chapter 39: Ephyra**

It didn't happen often, but sometimes, Ephyra tried to act like Beru.

She wasn't someone who usually did stuff like that. Usually, she tried to be as genuine as possible, not wanting anyone to think that her actions were influenced by others. Technically, they always were – she always thought of Beru first and foremost –, but Ephyra never tried to please others by putting on a mask.

Even later, as the Pale Hand, she stood true to herself. She gave her victims time for a few last words, something others would call an unnecessary risk. She never spared them, regardless of what they said, something others would probably consider.

But one time, after a particular intense discussion with Beru, Ephyra decided that something had to change. Beru just wanted one thing: “Give them a chance.”

Ephyra tried. She really tried.

And in a way, she succeeded.

Instead of killing her victims immediately after they said their last words, she gave them a few seconds more. Enough time to really make them realize that they were going to die now and there was no way around it.

It probably wasn't what Beru had intended. But it was the only thing Ephyra could give her.

~

Surprisingly enough, she was more successful next time.

Partly because she loved Beru too much to not try it again. And partly because for once, she was in a situation where she actually _wanted_ to act like her sister.

“My sister forced me to do it,” the woman said and Ephyra froze. “I didn't want to. I promise, I didn't want to. If it weren't for my sister, I never would've done it.”

She sounded like Beru in Ephyra's worst nightmares. She heard her voice right now. _Give them a chance._

“I'm sorry,” she said. She never spoke those words to one of her victims before. “I have to.”

She killed the woman quickly, so she wouldn't be able to feel the incoming dread of death. It was the least she could do.

She did it for Beru.

~

Ephyra decided to trust Illya because she felt Beru would trust him.

There was no other reason, she told herself. It wasn't because she herself wanted to believe him. It wasn't because he was the easiest way to reach her goal.

It was solely because Beru would've trusted him.

That was the only reason she needed.


	40. Jude (Anton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 40 is pure shipping material and I love it <3 My favorite detail is the “You're awake” - “So are you” exchange because it's also echoed in the final chapter :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton and Jude bond with each other and get attacked.

**Chapter 40: Jude (Anton)**

He is drunk. And tired. And more intoxicated by Jude's _esha_ than ever before.

His Grace takes the lead and Anton doesn't know why he's surprised to see that it led him to Jude's room. They talk and Jude's gaze follows him with every gesture, every movement.

It makes Anton dauntless.

So, when Jude says that he thought Anton would sleep somewhere else and that he wishes he'd known he would return, Anton takes the bet.

“I don't mind. If you want to share my bed, though, that'll cost.”

It's a genuine offer.

But when Jude doesn't take it, Anton quickly claims it was a joke.

That doesn't change the truth, though.

~

“A good player knows when to cut his losses and walk away.”

Jude looks at him with determination. “I will not give up on him.”

“Oh.” Suddenly, Anton understands. He's honestly surprised that it took him this long. “So. It's like that.”

Jude remains silent.

“You're in love with him, aren't you?”

Jude's gaze is answer enough. Something in Anton's stomach swirls. He wonders if Jude ever allowed himself to think about his feelings. _Probably not_ , he deduces. In a way, Jude is just like him.

He's afraid of himself.

~

“Whatever happens,” Jude says, “I'll protect you.”

Anton doesn't understand. Jude owes him nothing. Why does he make such an important promise to someone like _him_? It doesn't make sense. It just doesn't.

And yet, it's feels strangely … _right_. Like it was meant to happen.

Anton doesn't understand it and he probably never will.

But for this moment, it doesn't matter. He's just happy to have Jude by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It 100% was a genuine offer and you can't tell me otherwise XD
> 
> Translation note: Two of my favorite lines in the German version are actually slightly changed ones. The first one is “A good player knows when to cut his losses and walk away”, where the German version says it more straight-forward: “A good player knows when to quit.” The other is Anton's Armor-Piercing Question: “You're in love with him, aren't you?” Here, the German version is “You love him, am I right?” Honestly, I appreciate both of these small changes because I think they make the message more prominent :)


	41. Anton (Illya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a chapter where I struggled to pick the POV character because Anton, Jude, Illya and Ephyra all seemed like good options. But since this is the chapter where Illya's true intentions are revealed, I decided to choose him :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton and Jude get captured by Illya and Ephyra escapes.

**Chapter 41: Anton (Illya)**

_Finally._

“You never bid me farewell, Anton,” Illya says.

Finally, he can drop his mask. He is good at wearing it, but it feels so much better to show his true colors. And he _loves_ the pure terror on Anton's face.

Illya reminisces about the past and Anton's horror increases. Illya smiles. He sees the doubt in his brother's eyes, his efforts – his fear – to remember what really happened.

He doesn't blame him, honestly.

After all, who would like to remember the day they've given up?

~

Illya admits that it's _almost_ a pity to betray Ephyra.

When she launches at him, like expected, Illya doesn't move. He waits for the mercenary's arrow instead.

Of course, Ephyra manages to dodge. He should've expected that, but alas, he didn't. Angrily, he screams: “Go after her!” and focuses on Anton and the Paladin immediately afterwards.

It's time to show them the Hierophant's latest invention. Chains, forged in Godfire.

The Paladin screams and Illya smirks.

He enjoys this.

~

“What do you want with Anton?” the Paladin asks.

Illya raises his eyebrows. “I thought that was obvious. After all, it's the same thing _you_ want with him.”

The Paladin looks at Anton, clearly confused. “What is he talking about?”

“Oh,” Illya says. The Paladin doesn't know. This is going to be even more exciting than he expected. “Interesting.”

“Let him go,” Anton begs and Illya wonders if his brother seriously believes that he will. “He's not who you want.”

That's even more interesting. Anton, begging for the freedom of another instead of pleading for his own? That never happened before.

Illya smiles. He wants them both and he says so. But the main reason isn't the Hierophant, even though he is the one who gave the order. No, the main reason is Anton. Because even without the Hierophant's order, Illya would've taken the Keeper of the Word with him. Now that he knows that the Paladin actually means something to Anton – enough for him to beg for his freedom, after all – there's no way he will let him go.

And there's no way he will let him live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illya: It's the same thing you want with him.  
> Jude (confused): Anton's love??  
> (My first thought tbh)
> 
> Translation note: In the English version, after Anton begs Illya to let Jude go, he adds: “He's not who you want.” Anton's a little more explicit in the German version: “It's not him you care about. You just want me.”


	42. Ephyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know other characters have short chapters as well, but it seems like Ephyra has the most. I hope she will have longer chapters in the second book!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ephyra convinces Yael and Remzi to take her on their ship.

**Chapter 42: Ephyra**

She felt _rage_.

Ephyra didn't want to admit it, but Illya completely fooled her. Because she had _wanted_ to be fooled. She had wanted to trust him. Someone who wanted to protect their sibling at any cost, just like her.

But she was wrong. So, so wrong. She never should've trusted him in the first place. She should've listened to her mind and not her heart.

She was never going to make this mistake ever again.

~

She felt determination.

She still had a goal, after all. She couldn't let her rage take over. Rage didn't help her to find Beru or to protect her from Hector. It just distracted her from the things that were actually important.

Ephyra wouldn't let this happen. If there was one thing she was good at, it was focusing on a single goal with all her heart. And she would do it now.

She would find Beru, no matter what.

Find her – and save her.

~

She felt hope.

Because determination alone wasn't enough to find Beru. She needed a plan, a way to get to Tel Amot.

And miraculously, she found one when she crossed paths with two sailor husbands. To Ephyra, it seemed like fate. Some force in this world wanted to help her, some force wanted her to save her sister.

She was glad she stole the money now, but even if she wouldn't have taken it, she would've found a way to get on the ship. She would've given the sailors literally anything and if they wouldn't have complied, she would've just crept in on the ship.

Thankfully, that wasn't necessary and the money was enough.

Now she just had to wait.


	43. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 done! And I thought I'd share some statistics with you I gathered while I apparently had nothing better to do ;D
> 
> TWCAD has 70 chapters and 475 pages.  
> Hassan has 19 chapters and 156 pages (roughly 33% of the book).  
> Anton has 17 chapters and 121 pages (roughly 25% of the book).  
> Jude has 17 chapters and 102 pages (roughly 21% of of the book).  
> Ephyra has 11 chapters and 59 pages (roughly 12% of the book).  
> Beru has 6 chapters and 37 pages (roughly 8% of the book).
> 
> In this statistic, I didn't count the “arc pages”, but counted the pages where the character's chapters ended before the bottom of the page as full ones. Of course, the characters appear more often than their page count (obviously, all of them also play a role during another character's perspective), but I thought this statistic was interesting nonetheless :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: After Emir's death, Hassan realizes that he isn't the Last Prophet.

**Chapter 43: Hassan**

A prince without a kingdom.

He lost his parents, he lost Nazirah, he lost his rightful place on the throne.

He was a prince in name only.

And he wasn't the Last Prophet.

~

A boy without a Grace.

When he was younger, Hassan waited for his Grace every single day. He imagined how he would discover it, which one he would get, how proud his parents would be.

He waited and waited, but it never came. Soon, he began to lose his hope. He eventually accepted that he would never get one.

Until the Order of the Last Light came and convinced him otherwise. For a while, Hassan believed he had the Grace of Sight. He _wanted_ to believe it.

He was such a fool.

~

And a liar.

He was a liar.

Hassan _hated_ liars. During the time where he was forced to lie to Khepri about his true identity, he hoped every single day he would be able to tell her the truth. His bad conscience grew bigger and bigger, but he kept his silence. He couldn't allow himself to get discovered. So when Khepri found out, Hassan was only disappointed that he didn't tell her sooner. Besides that, he was simply relieved because he wasn't forced to lie to her anymore.

But back then, he at least _knew_ that he wasn't speaking the truth. This time, he lied without meaning to, he lied because he wanted to believe the lie himself.

And that was probably the worst part. He could've realized it sooner, he could've saved Emir and so many others, he could've … he could've …

But he didn't. He didn't. And that was the only thing that mattered.

All of this – it was solely his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought “I knew it!” and “Oh shit!” at the same time. Deep down, a part of me knew that Hassan wasn't the Last Prophet … but just like him, I refused to believe it until it was too late :-(


	44. Beru (Hector)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote from Hector's perspective, so I decided to take the chance while I still had it :-(
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Beru returns home, answers some last questions and prepares to die.

### Act III: The Tower

**Chapter 44: Beru (Hector)**

“They're all dead.”

For the first time since he lost his family, Hector thinks about all the other people who lost theirs. For some reason, he never did so before. He was so obsessed with searching for his revenge that he ignored everything else.

Beru doesn't look at him. He feels the truth inside his bones, but he waits until Beru confirms it. When she does, Hector stares at her disbelievingly.

He knows that Ephyra killed many people as the Pale Hand, but he never knew just _how_ many.

Beru's second life caused the death of a whole town. And if Hector doesn't kill her now, she will cause the deaths of so many others.

He doesn't have a choice.

~

But he has a question beforehand.

“How did you die?”

He needs to know. How it all began, which event caused the deaths and sorrow and pain of so many people, himself included. He needs to know what exactly brought him here.

Beru answers with guilt and regret in her voice. Hector can't help but feel bad for her. She didn't choose this. Technically, none of this is her fault.

But that doesn't matter, he reminds himself. He has to stop this. He has to kill her.

He doesn't have a choice.

~

He draws his sword.

_I have to do this._

He raises it, prepares to strike.

_I don't have a choice._

Then he looks at Beru and suddenly, everything he ever believed in breaks apart.

_It's up to you to choose_ , Jude's voice echoes.

Hector swallows. Makes his choice.

And lowers his sword.


	45. Jude (Anton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love that Anton and Jude were able to talk here, but who was stupid enough to put them right next to each other? XD Every villain with _some_ common sense knows that this is a bad idea. Well, I'm not complaining if that means I can write some more angsty Anton, haha ;D
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude and Anton, both captured, talk about their failures.

**Chapter 45: Jude (Anton)**

This is all his fault.

Anton feels an overwhelming guilt rushing through him, guilt and a familiar terror. He can barely breathe, he can barely do anything. Illya captured him and forced Jude to wear chains forged in Godfire.

The pure thought makes him feel sick. Illya knows that Anton won't defend himself. But he still wants him to suffer, so he hurts the only person that means anything to him.

Two men visit them once in a while to look for Jude. He's still unconscious and every passing hour fuels Anton's fear. He keeps an eye on him, but when the two men wake Jude up with a bucket of water, Anton is too afraid to say anything. Jude only got here because Anton defended him in front of Illya. If he intervenes now, it'll only get worse, no matter how much he wants it.

He waits until after the men leave and promises himself one last thing: He will get Jude out of this, no matter what happens to himself.

~

Anton asks Jude if the Godfire's effect will subside. He already knows the answer – Jude's _esha_ feels like a shadow of its former self, at most – but he needs Jude to say it.

And Jude says the worst possible thing in the worst possible tone. “I don't know.”

It's a “No” he's not willing to admit, but his defeated voice alone is more than enough to confirm Anton's worst thoughts. He takes a deep breath. The guilt grows bigger and bigger, but because it's apparently not enough, Anton asks Jude if he's in pain, once again already knowing the answer.

Jude returns the question to him. Anton avoids his gaze. “No,” he says. “They didn't hurt me.”

They both feel the weight of the words he doesn't say, but none of them speak them out loud. Anton is glad when Jude changes the topic again.

Even if it means talking about Illya.

~

There's one thing left to say.

“I'm sorry.”

The words feel too small for the size of his actions, but Anton needs to say them, he needs Jude to know that he never wanted any of this. He didn't want him to get involved, he's ready to accept any punishment for his mistakes and he would do anything, _anything_ to free him.

He's surprised when Jude says: “Don't.”

Anton doesn't understand. This is all his fault. Jude can't possibly think that it isn't. Anton should've avoided him from the start, should've taken the next train ticket to Tel Amot or somewhere else far away, but instead, he sought Jude's proximity like moths seek a light, unable to resist the temptation.

Anton was weak and now Jude has to pay for it.

He closes his eyes.

He wants to give up, but he can't. Not until Jude is free.

Until then, Anton will keep fighting.


	46. Hassan (Khepri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated my profile to show you my schedule of upcoming Age of Darkness fanfics :) There are technically even more which are simply in too early stages of planning and/or writing, but rest assured that either way, you'll get more fanfics sooner or later ;D
> 
> About this chapter: I absolutely love Khepri for believing in Hassan so much, so I obviously wrote from her perspective. <3
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan confesses the truth to Khepri and learns that his father is dead.

**Chapter 46: Hassan (Khepri)**

“He was there,” Hassan said quietly. His voice sounded so … _defeated_. Khepri tensed. She never heard Hassan speak like that before. “In my vision. Emir was there. Beside me, on the lighthouse. He was _there_.”

Khepri stared at him, stunned and shaken. Emir had appeared in Hassan's vision. But now he was dead, he couldn't help them anymore – unless someone with the Grace of Blood reawakened him, but that was a possibility no one would seriously consider, least of all Hassan.

But that meant that his vision was _wrong_. Which was impossible. He was the Last Prophet and a prophet was never wrong about their visions.

Khepri knew what it meant, but she refused to believe it. Hassan said it anyway.

~

“I am not the Last Prophet, Khepri.”

~

Khepri realized multiple things during this moment.

_That's why Emir died. Why Hassan is so dismayed. Why he didn't participate in our strategy meetings. Why he's so hesitant about making the next move._

Hassan elaborated his feelings further and Khepri got angrier with every word. Because Hassan wanted to _give up_. He didn't even know for sure that his vision was untrue and he wanted to give up! And even if it was: What did it matter in the end? Hassan was still their prince. _Her_ prince. They had to fight or anyone with a Grace would lose it. They couldn't let this happen.

Khepri believed in shaping her own destiny. She had believed in Hassan before he had revealed himself as her prince and she believed in him now, when he revealed himself to be nothing more.

The problem was that Hassan didn't believe in himself.

“You may not be the chosen Prophet, but you are still the one _I_ chose. So tell me – was that a mistake, too? Did I choose the wrong man?”

The words were meant to encourage him, but Khepri saw in Hassan's eyes that it hadn't worked. He looked so uncertain, so helpless, so unwilling to believe in anything that wasn't foretold. On the one hand, she understood why he wanted to give the others a choice; on the other hand, she feared that this would destroy their entire plan, their entire morality.

When he gave her the order to gather everyone, she pressed her lips together and said: “Yes, Your Grace.”

The words were meant to hurt him.

Khepri still felt bad when she saw that they did.

_I'm sorry, Hassan_ , she thought. _But you're making a mistake._

But maybe he wasn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Hassan so badly to succeed :-( He's so precious and flawed and he is _so_ going to die in the last book. I can _feel_ it. What do you think? Because I honestly believe that Beru has a higher survival probability than him …


	47. Beru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls need more chapters in the next book. _Seriously._ Please tell me that they'll have more screen time in “As the Shadow Rises”!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hector can't kill Beru, so they both wait for her natural death instead.

**Chapter 47: Beru**

“I can't kill you. Why can't I kill you?”

Beru shakes her head, tears run down her cheeks. She knows which answer she likes to hear, but she doubts that it's the one Hector has for her.

She still has a crush on him, despite everything. It's the worst possible moment to think about something so _normal_ , but Beru does so anyway. She looks at Hector, searches for the answer, but she only finds conflict and determination.

She should've expected nothing less. She's still disappointed.

Not in Hector, of course. But in herself. He doesn't owe her anything, least of all his affection. She doesn't deserve it after what she did to his family.

She's disappointed in herself because she wants it anyway.

~

She's one of the harbingers.

She will cause the Age of Darkness.

That's why Hector has to kill her, that's why she has to die. The fact that Ephyra isn't there feels like destiny now. Like it was meant to happen all along.

There's a reason why she's here with Hector only, why Ephyra, for once, can't save her. Beru lets her eyes wander over the dead landscape. It is her destiny. She will die here, in the place where she was born, where she died and where she was born again. It's almost poetic.

She makes her decision.

It's both the easiest and hardest decision she ever had to make.

~

“Then I'll stay with you,” Hector says. “Until the end.”

She closes her eyes. Wonders why Hector makes such a suggestion instead of simply leaving her. He knows that she won't go away. That she will accept her destiny. He of all people doesn't have to support her in her greatest time of need, but for some reason, he still does it.

It fills her heart with hope. _You should tell him to leave you_ , a voice in her head demands. _You don't deserve his help, his comfort, anything he offers to you. Don't make this harder for yourself._

Because in a way, it _will_ be harder to meet her end by his side. In every nightmare Beru has, she's always alone and for a good reason. She doesn't want anyone to feel her burden because she has to do this by herself. She already caused enough suffering. It's time to be selfless, time to carry the burden herself.

She opens her eyes.

“Until the end.”

Because this is the ultimate truth: Beru isn't selfless. No selfless sister would've let her sister kill so many people while doing nothing about it.

She's glad that it doesn't matter anymore. That she will finally meet the fate that awaited her for so long.

Without Ephyra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I started to ship Beru/Hector … and was so crushed when, ahem, _a certain someone_ prevented it from happening. :-(


	48. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everything goes downhill now, I took my last chance to write some fluff. <3
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan and Khepri make out and get captured.

**Chapter 48: Hassan**

Khepri's kiss wasn't Hassan's first.

But it was the first that meant anything to him.

No girl could even hope to compare to her because she was everything he wanted, everything he needed. He loved her with all his heart, his mind and his soul, he loved her with everything he had.

And she loved him.

The pure thought overjoyed him, made him smile into the kiss. Unlike the other girls that had showed interest in him, Khepri loved him for _who_ he was rather than _what_ he was. And that made him happier than anything else.

He was a prince without a kingdom.

A boy without a Grace.

A liar.

But in this moment, it didn't matter. Khepri didn't love the Graced prince Hassan always hoped to be, but him, the Graceless boy who broke her heart with his lies, but mended it again with the truth of their kiss.

And that was all that mattered.

~

Khepri felt like fire.

Hassan wanted to burn in it forever.

~

“I want this. I want you.”

_And I want you_ , he wanted to say, but he was too breathless to speak it out loud. Khepri's words stirred something in him no other girl had managed to awake. He wanted to show her how much this meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him. So he kept kissing her, again and again, longing for this fire only Khepri could ignite.

“ _Hassan_ ,” she breathed and he felt like the whole world shifted, putting them both in its center, pushing everything else away.

Hassan couldn't remember the last time he was truly happy. Every second, his doubt and fear and anger loomed over him like the shadows of his past. Now, he let them go for the very first time, trusting Khepri to transform them into love and lust and longing.

It worked.

But he should've known that it would never be this easy.


	49. Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even imagine all those times Illya hurt Anton, so I did my best to visualize three of them, inspired by one of Chapter 49's sentences. Have … fun?
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton and Illya play canbarra and Illya takes him to Lethia.

**Chapter 49: Anton**

_“You shouldn't have made me angry.”_

Back then, Anton thought that Illya had a point. Because this time, it _was_ Anton who started it. In the heat of the moment, in the middle of a fight, he shouted: “You're only mad at me because you don't have a Grace and you never will!”

He regretted his words immediately. And not because Illya paid him back by almost choking him. Not because his Grandmother flat-out ignored the fingermarks on his neck.

But because for once, he actually felt guilty.

Gently, he touched his neck. He felt Illya's hands again, saw the pure hatred in his eyes. _Did I really deserve that?_ Were his words really hurtful enough to excuse Illya's behavior? Something in Anton doubted that. But he wasn't sure, so he made the mistake of asking Illya. He wanted to know what caused him to act this way.

Illya said: “You shouldn't have made me angry.” He sounded almost calm, but there was a deadly look in his eyes. Something in Anton stiffened. _This is wrong_ , he thought.

But he didn't say it.

~

_“You shouldn't have been in my way.”_

Anton didn't remember when he started to get scared of Illya.

What he did remember however, was the moment he realized just how extreme Illya's hatred was.

Anton spent the day outside, intentionally staying away from his brother despite how cold it was. But of course, he couldn't stay outside the whole day. When the sun set and it got so cold that Anton didn't even feel it anymore, he went home again. He felt Illya's _esha_ behind the door, so he waited for his brother to open it.

He did, but he looked so furious that Anton immediately regretted returning home at all.

“Are you so full of yourself that you don't even feel the need to open the door?” Illya asked.

“No, I –”

Illya didn't let him finish, but closed the door with a loud bang.

Anton almost froze to death that night. When he asked Illya about it the next day, his brother replied: “You shouldn't have been in my way.” His voice was almost soothing, a stark contrast to the hatred in his eyes.

And Anton finally, finally realized that Illya was never going to change.

~

_“You shouldn't have looked at me like that.”_

Whenever Anton thought that Illya's abuse possibly couldn't get any worse, his brother proved him wrong. His “excuses” got more and more ridiculous until they simply consisted of phrases like “You shouldn't have looked at me like that” and “You shouldn't have been in the same room”.

And he constantly, constantly demanded that _Anton_ should apologize for the pain he endured. But whatever Anton said or did, it always got worse, there was no way around it. He almost hoped that he would get used to it, but it never happened. Instead, his fear grew stronger with every day, every month and every year, until it almost drowned him.

Until Illya almost drowned him.

This time, Anton didn't ask what he did wrong.

He just ran away as fast as he could.


	50. Ephyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An “Ephyra hole” opens now, so enjoy her POV as long as you can ;)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ephyra thinks about Beru's choice and their home town.

**Chapter 50: Ephyra**

Back when Ephyra left Medea with Beru, she promised to never return to it ever again.

She made one fatal mistake, though: She didn't made Beru promise it. Because she assumed that it was obvious – that they would never return. She killed so many people, she killed a whole _town_ and she did it without regrets. There was simply no way they could ever go back.

Of course, Ephyra thought about it every single day. She left the town, but the town stayed with her. She dreamed about the deaths she caused, the lives she stopped, the people she didn't care about.

She never told Beru, but her sister probably knew it anyway: Ephyra didn't care. She would kill and kill and kill without restraint if that meant that Beru survived. In the beginning, she acted remorseful because Beru clearly was. Then Beru begged her to stop and sooner or later, they stopped talking about it altogether.

Now it looked like they would have to start talking about it again.

~

Ephyra had lied to herself.

She _did_ care.

No, she didn't regret saving Beru by killing all those people. She would do it again without a second thought. She just regretted that she hadn't found another way. For Beru's sake, Ephyra wished that it would've been possible to save her without killing anyone else.

But it wasn't.

It wasn't.

The only reason Ephyra resorted to killing, the only reason she became the Pale Hand, was the fact that she hadn't had another choice. She would've happily done anything else, but there simply wasn't anything she could do.

And if she ever found out that there was an option all along …

She never would forgive herself for all the unnecessary pain she caused.

~

Something still hurt, though: Beru – _Beru_ – forced her to return. Not Hector who had every reason to do something so cruel. Not Illya who could've shown his true colors immediately by doing it. But _Beru_. Beru. Her own sister.

Ephyra loved her more than anything else. And she knew that Beru loved her just the same.

Her fingers clenched around the ship's railing. She took a deep breath. _But does she really?_

She immediately hated herself for thinking that. Of course Beru loved her. That much was obvious. She would've left Ephyra a long time ago if she didn't.

But …

_Does she love me **enough**?_

Deep down, Ephyra knew the answer. But she didn't want to admit it. She told herself that she didn't care, that the only thing that mattered was her sister's life – and that wasn't a lie. Even if her sister would openly admit her hatred, Ephyra would still save her.

She would be crushed by Beru's feelings, yes – but she would still save her.


	51. Hassan (Lethia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter since forever, haha. I thought about writing from Lethia's perspective multiple times, but didn't find the right moment until now. So, enjoy!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Lethia reveals her plans to Hassan.

**Chapter 51: Hassan (Lethia)**

Lethia doesn't have a Grace.

Before everyone else, she knows she doesn't have one. She feels it. But because she doesn't quite realize yet how utterly important a Grace is in this world, she starts to learn everything else there is: political science, public policy, public administration, business administration, economics and criminal justice.

The last one is especially important because it starts the chain.

_If a Graced and a Graceless have to settle a matter of any sort, the Graced should be preferred in any case._

Lethia reads the passage multiple times, but she still can't believe it. It's so _unfair_. How can Herat's laws allow such injustice? How can any country allow it? Why wasn't this passage deleted a long time ago?

Lethia doesn't understand. But she makes a promise to herself: She will do everything in her power to change the rule herself.

~

Her brother is crowned king.

Not because he's more capable than her. Not because he possesses knowledge she doesn't have. Not because of anything Lethia could've changed.

But because he is Graced and she is not.

That's all. Nothing else. Nobody even paid attention to her when talking about the next ruler because they were already set the moment her brother discovered his Grace.

All those years of learning and hoping and suffering – useless. She never had a chance.

Lethia feels hollow. She doesn't know why it took her so long to realize the harsh truth.

Only the Graced matter in this world. Everyone else is nothing more than a footnote.

~

Then she meets the Hierophant.

Someone who sees her value, her true value as a person. For the first time in her life, Lethia feels _important_.

No, not just important. She feels _alive_.

The Hierophant asks her if she wants to help him, despite a part of her family being Graced.

She says yes.

And so, it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Lethia is a surprisingly relatable character! In another story, she probably could've been the protagonist and I love that :)


	52. Anton (Illya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I had to write that fateful day from Illya's perspective! Enjoy, I guess?
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Illya tells Anton what _really_ happened at the lake.

**Chapter 52: Anton (Illya)**

Anton is nowhere to be found.

Illya wonders if his brother intentionally left the warm embrace of their home in order to escape him. He can't say how this thought makes him feel. He loves his brother as much as he hates him.

When he steps outside, he doesn't know if it's love or hate that make him look for Anton. He's been gone for nearly the whole day, which is unusual, even for him. Thankfully, Illya sees him immediately: He lies near the lake, like the cold snow doesn't bother him. Annoyed, Illya steps closer.

In this moment, Anton stands back up. Something in his gaze isn't right. He doesn't pay attention to Illya, he doesn't even seem to see him. Instead, he approaches the lake.

“Anton?” Illya asks hesitantly. Anton doesn't react. To Illya's shock, he steps right on the frozen lake even though the ice isn't nearly thick enough to hold him. “Stop! Anton!” Illya shouts.

Anton does not listen.

~

Without thinking, Illya rushes towards him and grabs his arm, but Anton breaks free.

The ice cracks.

And Anton falls.

~

Illya holds him, his face full of tears. He is angry and afraid, more than he ever was.

But not as much as Anton. He struggles, he fights back and suddenly, he looks at Illya with clear eyes. “It's coming. The darkness.”

Illya doesn't know what he means, but he doesn't get time to think about it.

“Please …” Anton says in a weak voice. “Let me … Let me drown …”

Illya almost lets go of him. He never heard so much fear in his brother's voice, so much _hopelessness_. It confuses him, it scares him, but his feelings aren't important right now. Despite Anton's attempts to free himself, Illya pulls him back up. He still can't believe what just happened.

_He wanted to die. Anton wanted to die._

And Illya needs to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, out of all the protagonists, I expected Anton to be the _least_ suicidal. In my mind, everyone else was willing to kill themselves under the right conditions, but Anton? No way. And then this chapter came and I … I just want to hug him so bad. :-(


	53. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I really love about this book? The characters can fail. If they make mistakes, they have to pay for them. If they want something, they have to give something in return. I think Jude and Hassan show this especially well, so I'm excited to see where their choices lead them!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude meets the Hierophant and is confronted with his mistakes.

**Chapter 53: Jude**

_You're a failure._

_A failure, a failure, a failure._

_Nothing else._

These thoughts accompanied Jude every single day during his captivity, every single hour, every single minute. Now that nobody could distract him, his thoughts and fears and doubts conquered him like the Hierophant had conquered Nazirah.

And just like Nazirah, Jude couldn't defend himself.

He hadn't just failed his father, or the Order, or the Last Prophet.

He had failed himself.

~

Jude felt blind.

He had trusted his eyes his whole life, but now, without his Grace, they were as useless as himself. Darkness surrounded him day and night, in his reality and in his imagination, it was _everywhere_ , he couldn't escape it.

Jude tried to use his other senses, but that didn't help much; he still felt like someone smothered them like annoying insects. How could anybody even _survive_ without the Grace of Heart, let alone live? It was impossible. Simply impossible.

Jude had to get rid of his chains.

~

Jude was foolish enough to believe that his guilt couldn't possibly get even worse.

He was wrong.

The Hierophant brought him Penrose, Petrossian, Osei, Annuka and Yarik, all in chains forged in Godfire. The Hierophant had captured them.

He had captured them because Jude had failed them. He knew his destiny, his purpose, but he had abandoned it the moment he saw Hector's empty room.

He closed his eyes, as if he could erase his mistakes by not looking at them anymore.

_I'm sorry_ , he thought. _I wasn't good enough._

The worst part about that was that Jude had known that all along.

He just hadn't been ready to accept it until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's very significant that Jude was the the first protagonist to meet the Hierophant, especially after the Hierophant's claims to have discovered some greater truth. While I have no idea what that greater truth is or even could be, I wouldn't be surprised if it actually _was_ the truth …


	54. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite stories is the “Liar Revealed” plot, so naturally, Chapter 54 is one of my favorites. :) I also like how Katy Rose Pool played with the trope, making Hassan believe in the lie himself. Who could've known that his lie would have such drastic consequences …
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan reveals that he's not the Last Prophet and the Hierophant reveals that Hassan is the first harbinger of the Age of Darkness.

**Chapter 54: Hassan**

Hundreds of children were born on the night the sky lit up, hundreds of children who could've been the Last Prophet.

But Hassan was the only child who was ever considered.

Not because he was the right one – but because he was Herat's prince. All those other children didn't matter because they were born into poor families, families without a status, families without a Grace.

But he wasn't the right one. He wasn't. Deep down, he knew that ever since he was announced as the Last Prophet. He just didn't want to see it.

Now he did and had to admit: It was just a coincidence. _He_ was just a coincidence. Someone whose mere existence caused chaos.

He was one of the harbingers.

~ 

Hassan hated himself for that, but he never really saw Lethia as part of the Seif line. Sure, she was his aunt, she was definitely part of his family, but it never registered to him that she had as much right to the throne as he did.

Back when he asked the Paladin about the signs, he didn't consider that Lethia continued to fulfill Nazirah's prophecy. Even during their little talk, he didn't think about it – until Lethia mentioned it herself. Until he understood. The Hierophant's overthrow over Nazirah didn't break an old promise. It never did.

And just like everything else, Hassan ignored to see it until it was too late.

He was a false prophet.

~ 

And then, his “vision”. Or rather, his dream. It seemed so real. Hassan _wanted_ it to be real.

He ignored the fact that many of his dreams felt that way and solely focused on the confusing ones he started to get after leaving Nazirah.

He ignored the fact that he never actually saw how to stop the Age of Darkness, just what was supposed to happen after that. What he _wanted_ to happen after that.

And then Emir died and everything in Hassan felt apart. He realized just how wrong he was, just how many lives he endangered because he had lied to himself.

But he realized it too late.

And started the Age of Darkness.


	55. Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who almost drowned as a child, Chapter 55 was surprisingly hard to read. While the circumstances were thankfully very different, I felt really connected to Anton because of my own experience :-(
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Illya tries to trigger Anton's vision by repeatedly almost drowning him.

**Chapter 55: Anton**

It's so cold.

Anton's heart freezes multiple times over again, his lungs explode and he loses any sense of orientation. He's not at the water basin anymore, he's in the lake and Illya drowns him.

He now knows that it didn't happen this way, but his false memory is the only thing that protects him from his vision. From his Grace. Even after hearing the truth, it still feels more real than what actually happened.

While the water surrounds him, while Anton loses himself in its depths, he remembers thousand variations of that day, thousand variations that never happened. Only one thing stays the same.

He –

~

– _drowns_ –

– gasps –

– retches –

– cries –

– _dies_ –

~

No.

He doesn't want to die.

But he doesn't want to live like this, either.

So Anton does something he never thought he would do. He calls for help.

He doesn't know if his Grace will listen to him, but it's the only thing he can do. And for the first time, he truly recognizes _how_ powerful it is.

It's an ocean. A continent. An entire world. It's so powerful that no other Grace could even hope to compare to it. Not even Jude's.

This thought makes Anton's heart stop. _Jude._

Suddenly, he knows whose help he wants.


	56. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Anton's Grace called out to Jude's _esha_ two times – after his birth and now, over sixteen years later. I decided to write those two times and also add a middle one ;)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Just as Jude prepares to lose his Grace, another one calls out for him.

**Chapter 56: Jude**

Jude is two years old when it happens.

The sky lights up. The earth shakes.

And a voice calls out for him.

“The Last Prophet was born,” his father says to him afterwards. He looks hopeful, delighted and happier than Jude has ever seen him before. He doesn't quite understand why, though. Still, he tells his father what he experienced, that he felt this powerful presence inside him, a force so strong he can't put it into words.

His father stares at him for a long time and Jude almost fears he'd made a mistake, until his father smiles, lays a hand on his shoulder and says: “That was his Grace. The Prophet chose you as his guardian. I'm so proud of you, Jude.”

Jude smiles, even though he's still too young to get it. But that doesn't matter.

He'll find out eventually.

~

Jude is fifteen when he hears the voice again.

It almost makes him drown.

He's swimming in the river with Hector, a friendly competition to determine the fastest swimmer among them. Until the voice echoes in his body, in his _soul_ , in every fiber of his being. It's so loud that Jude can't hear his own scream.

Hector saves him and Jude's heart races. He blames the shock. Hector asks him what happened, but Jude doesn't answer. Deep down, he knows the Prophet is in trouble, but he doesn't want to admit it. The Prophet is their only hope. _His_ only hope. If he gets hurt … or worse … no one can stop the Age of Darkness.

Before Hector can ask a follow-up question, the voice suddenly disappears, like it was never there in the first place. Jude blinks. Relief washes through his body. The Prophet is alive, he was saved, Jude feels it. He lets out a deep breath and finally explains to Hector what happened.

They both pray for the Prophet that day.

~

Jude is nineteen when the Prophet calls for him a third time.

He already accepted defeat. Even death. The Prophet's Grace was the last thing Jude expected to feel, but here it is, louder and stronger and more powerful than ever, like a force of nature, like the gravity of the earth, a torrential power pulling him directly into the eye of the storm.

And this time, Jude is going to save him.


	57. Jude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Chapter 29, where Anton met Jude for the first time. I thought it was very fitting to make this chapter essentially its twin :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude meets the Last Prophet.

**Chapter 57: Jude**

He can't breathe –

He can't look away –

_(Because he found)_

~

Time stops flowing.

His heart stops beating.

His thoughts stop running.

The boy in front of him is the only one who matters in this moment.

The Prophet –

_– Anton –_

_(his true)_

~

Everything in his life led to this moment.

He falls – 

– and burns –

– and dies –

– and lives –

– because he found –

– _him_ –

– his true –

_(north)_


	58. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot explain how happy I am to see the lack of a Grace as an advantage. :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan manages to save himself because he doesn't have a Grace. He promises to save the other Paladin as well.

**Chapter 58: Hassan**

There were times were the lack of a Grace had helped Hassan. But they were so rare and so overshadowed by all those other times that he didn't appreciate these moments until now.

One time, when he was old enough to know that he wouldn't develop a Grace anymore, Hassan surprised his parents by asking: “Why do Graced have to pay less taxes than Graceless?” He noticed it while learning economics and it didn't make sense to him, so he asked, determined to learn everything there was to learn about his country.

His mother raised her eyebrows and his father looked uncomfortable. “That's actually a really good question, Hassan,” his father replied. “I admit that I never thought about it before.”

_Because you're Graced_ , Hassan realized. _Because everyone who's involved in politics is Graced._

Only he was able to see just how unfair that was. Because he wasn't Graced.

“We'll think about it,” his mother said. “I promise.”

And then the Hierophant came.

~

Even earlier, Hassan saw the benefits of not being Graced.

Taxes were higher for Graceless, that much was true, but the general prices for goods were also lower. Hassan didn't question it until long after, making him a hypocrite without even realizing it.

Instead, he simply enjoyed walking through Nazirah's streets in disguise, buying his favorite sweets for a much lesser price than Graced had to pay. It said a lot about the Graced that no one ever questioned Hassan's statement about being Graceless. Because no one who possessed a Grace would ever claim they didn't have it, even if that meant they had to pay less for something they wanted.

Hassan didn't even feel particularly bad about it; after all, he used his lack of a Grace exactly as intended. There was nothing shameful about spending less money than others. In fact, Hassan liked pretending to be just a regular citizen.

He liked pretending in general.

~

Despite those small victories, Hassan's lack of a Grace was never actually useful during dangerous situations.

Until now.

He never would've dreamed of it, but now it was happening, here and now, a situation where only he was able to save everyone. Because he wasn't Graced. Because the only thing he could rely on was his wit and his ability to learn.

And Hassan promised to himself, here and now, that he would prove to everyone that this was enough.


	59. Anton (Jude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot explain how much I love Jude and Anton <3
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude defends Anton and they run away.

**Chapter 59: Anton (Jude)**

“It's _you_ ,” Jude breathes.

Suddenly, he understands. Suddenly, everything makes sense. Anton is the Prophet. He always was. But Jude didn't realize it until Anton's Grace called out for him.

He remembers their first meeting, how Anton looked at him with his dark eyes, how he took care of him, how he bought him pastries, how he stole Jude's sword and won it back.

And how Jude protected him with the Pinnacle Blade long before he knew who Anton really was. Back then, he didn't protect him because he was the Prophet, but because he was _Anton_.

Now, he protects him because he is both.

~

Jude hates how much Anton's brother looks like him. He doesn't want to associate this _monster_ with the Last Prophet, with the person who helped him during his time of need.

He stands between the brothers, blocks Illya's view of Anton.

“But the truth cannot stay buried,” Illya continues his speech. “If it's not me that unearths it, it will be them.”

And he nods at Jude.

Jude freezes, just slightly, barely visible to anyone who doesn't possess the Grace of Heart. Because Illya is right. Anton is the Last Prophet. The Order – Jude – needs to know what he saw. Everything Jude ever did before he got to Pallas Athos had this one purpose. The vision that will stop the Age of Darkness.

But is this vision worth confronting Anton with his greatest fear?

Jude makes his decision. He turns to Anton. “Whatever happens,” he says passionately, “I'll protect you.”

~

It feels so good to be able to see in the darkness.

For multiple days, Jude was blinded by his chains, but now, he can finally _see_.

They escaped, for now, and Jude can finally bring up the subject that occupied him since the moment he heard Anton's call for help. He does it slowly, doesn't want to push Anton in case he doesn't want to answer.

“All I know is that I – I heard you, and I knew I had to find you.”

“You heard me?” Anton says, surprised.

Jude nods. “Your Grace. Like it was calling out to me.” Anton looks relieved and Jude gathers his courage. “I can't explain it exactly, but it led me to you.”

He pierces Anton with his gaze, wants to ask him why and how and so much else. In the end, he doesn't.

It's Anton's choice to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation note: Jude's “It's you” was translated as “That's you” in the German version, which hopefully sounds as weird to you as it does to me. Not sure what went wrong here, but the scene lost a bit of impact because of that. :-( There were also some very minor adjustments to their dialogue to make it sound more natural in German, but nothing really worth sharing; as far as I can tell, everything was translated accurately. :)


	60. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn apart between choosing Hassan or Khepri as the POV character, but eventually decided to keep Hassan's perspective. Most importantly because of the decision he makes in the end :-(
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan and Khepri free everyone and decide to destroy Nazirah's lighthouse.

**Chapter 60: Hassan**

Reuniting with Khepri again is like finding a light in the darkness.

A part of Hassan feared he would never see her again, that the Hierophant killed her or burned out her Grace. But she's here, she's fine and they will escape with everyone else, Hassan swears it to himself.

He doesn't know how yet, but he will find a way. He always does, one way or another. Not having a Grace never stopped him from achieving his goal.

And it won't stop him now.

~

Kissing Khepri again is like burning in an endless fire.

It's not a normal fire, of course. And definitely not the Godfire. It's more like the warmth of the sun, a comfortable feeling in his chest that gives Hassan the strength to keep going. He desperately hopes that this kiss won't be their last, but at the same time, he doesn't expect anything else.

After all, he basically plans to kill himself.

~

It's the only solution. Hassan knew it the moment he saw the white fire burning atop of Nazirah's lighthouse.

It needs to fall.

The fate of his family – his own fate – is tied to the fate of the lighthouse. The prophecy was clear: As long as Nazirah's lighthouse stands, the Seif family will rule over it. By destroying the lighthouse, Hassan will also destroy his future.

But there is no other way. The Godfire needs to be extinguished. And if the price is his life, Hassan will pay it without hesitation.

He shares his plan with the others and Khepri looks at him in shock. But his mind is set.

He will do whatever it takes to free his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, this is basically a death sentence, right? While Hassan could technically live as a normal citizen while another family takes over, I don't think this is going to happen. Hassan just signed his own death warrant …


	61. Ephyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ephyra is back! … And uses her screen time, uh, efficiently. WHYYYYY
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Ephyra kills Hector and uses his _esha_ to save her sister Beru.

**Chapter 61: Ephyra**

“Ephyra …?” Beru asked hesitantly, “what did you do?”

Ephyra blushed. “I might have tried to paint the house.”

“I don't know why I asked,” Beru admitted. “Because that much is clear.” She wiped some of the red paint from Ephyra's cheek. “Did you do that because of me?”

“Yes,” Ephyra said immediately. “You said that you wanted a colored house, so I tried my best to paint it. I'm sorry it didn't work.”

Beru shook her head and smiled. “That doesn't matter, Ephyra. I'm just thankful to have such a great sister like you.”

Ephyra smiled.

~

“Ephyra! What did you do?”

Ephyra felt caught. She quickly tried to hide the blue lotus flowers she specifically picked for Beru, but it was already too late. Beru's disapproving look burned hot on her skin. Ephyra lowered her gaze while the flowers slowly fell to the ground.

“Nothing?” she suggested.

Beru raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “It doesn't look like nothing.” A pause. “Are these … blue lotus flowers? From the mountains I said were too dangerous to cross?”

“No?” Ephyra said weakly.

Beru shook her head. “I can't believe you went through so much trouble just to give me these for my birthday.”

“It wasn't a trouble at all,” Ephyra lied. After Beru gave her a skeptic look, she quickly corrected herself: “I would go through any trouble if it meant making you happy.”

Beru sighed and relaxed her stance. “It's okay,” she said and a small smile spread on her lips. “Thank you, Ephyra. I love you.”

Ephyra smiled. “I love you too. More than you can imagine.”

~

“Ephyra,” Beru asked shuddering, “what did you do?”

So many words lied on the tip of her tongue. So many lies and answers and explanations. But not a single one left Ephyra's mouth.

Because this time, her sister wouldn't forgive her. She felt it. The previous times Ephyra did something stupid or dangerous, Beru always assured her that she loved her regardless. Even after Ephyra killed a whole town just to keep her alive.

This time was different. Ephyra hadn't reacted on instinct, but on full purpose. She killed Hector to save Beru and she didn't regret it.

She was a monster. A murderer.

And she was completely fine with that.


	62. Jude (Anton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wondered what was going on in Anton's head here, so I decided to write it :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Just as Anton and Jude are about to escape, Anton decides to go back to the Godfire.

**Chapter 62: Jude (Anton)**

He followed Jude like a soldier followed their leader, always right behind him, but lost in his own thoughts.

Until they left the tunnel, at least.

The sight of the sea immediately brought him back to the underground lake, to his nightmares, to Illya. Anton froze. Without wanting to, he approached the stormy waves under his feet.

He wanted to drown in them.

Slowly, he stepped even closer, but before he could get anywhere, Jude yelled his name and pulled him back. Anton blinked multiple times. The urge to jump into the water was gone.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn't think …” _… that someone would save me._

He wanted to say it out loud. He wanted to thank Jude.

He didn't.

~

Jude pulled him up to the parapet. He said something afterwards, but Anton didn't hear him.

His gaze was fixed on the lighthouse. The lighthouse with the Godfire on top.

A crazy, dangerous thought overcame him. _The Godfire can burn out someone's Grace._

Before Jude could stop him, Anton began to run.

~

This was his solution. His only solution.

He didn't turn back to look for Jude, but solely focused on getting away from him as fast as possible. He knew Jude would stop him and he couldn't let that happen. Because Jude wouldn't understand. He didn't know what had happened in his past. He didn't know just how much Anton wanted to run away from it.

And now, he finally found a way. A way to escape all of this, a way to be free. Anton wanted that more than anything else.

And he would do anything in his power to accomplish it.


	63. Hassan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never give Hassan the most dangerous part in a mission. He _will_ find a way to sacrifice himself in the process. :-(
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Hassan destroys the Godfire and prepares to die.

**Chapter 63: Hassan**

Hassan always wanted to die like this. Sacrificing himself for his people, just like his father did. Facing death with dignity, just like his mother always told him to do.

He wasn't afraid. He didn't even have any regrets despite all the mistakes he'd made. They didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered now was this one moment: The end and how he reacted to it.

Hassan used the remains of his consciousness to think about his past, present and future. The present was pretty straightforward: He was going to die in order to save everybody else. That was the way it was meant to happen and that was the way it happened right now. But his life didn't consist of his present only. He wanted to do it justice. So Hassan thought about the past and the future before he wouldn't be able to think at all.

~

His past: And endless sequence of failures and mistakes.

Hassan didn't want to think about it that way, but he also didn't want to lie anymore. And this was the truth, after all: His past mostly consisted of him screwing something up. While Hassan always took responsibilities for his mistakes and tried his best to learn from them, that didn't change the fact that he made them at all.

Of course, that alone wasn't shameful. Everyone made mistakes. But Hassan's mistakes were bigger than other's and they had a much, much bigger impact. He was Herat's prince, he had the responsibility to save his people and he couldn't afford to make mistakes that risked their life.

A sad smile formed on his lips.

At least his people didn't had to worry about that anymore.

~

His future: A wife, a throne, a kingdom.

Of course, just because he loved Khepri, she didn't had to marry him. It was just a dream, a lost fantasy, a future he gave up. Hassan still liked to imagine it, though. Especially now, when imagining something was the only thing he could do.

Just like he imagined himself to be king. This specific wish was always a hopeless one – Hassan never really believed that he would take his father's place. A part of him always knew that he wouldn't become king – and once he became old enough to realize that he wouldn't get a Grace, he became convinced of it. Still, it was a future he wished he would've experienced.

His kingdom was also a part of it. He lost it the day he left Nazirah and wanted to get it back ever since, but now he realized that it wasn't meant to be. Khepri would win it back for him, Hassan was sure of it. He trusted her more than anyone else.

A future, forever lost.

Hassan closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Hassan is totally going to die in the last book. Exactly like this, of course: Sacrificing himself for everybody else. I just cannot see another future for him :-(


	64. Anton (Jude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to decide this chapter's perspective. I was so torn apart between keeping Anton's POV or changing to Jude's that I actually wrote both to see which one I liked more. Jude's POV won ;)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton plans to burn out his Grace – and then the lighthouse falls.

**Chapter 64: Anton (Jude)**

Jude's heart pumped in his chest as he followed Anton. He had quite a bit of a head start, but unlike Jude, he didn't possess the Grace of Heart. Jude would catch up with him sooner or later.

He _had_ to catch up to him before it was too late.

Jude didn't fully understand what was going on in Anton's head, but a bad feeling lingered in his stomach, a non-explainable fear of losing him forever. He prayed to all Prophets, begging them to be wrong, but deep down, Jude already knew that he wasn't.

Jude hated to be right.

~ 

“What are you doing?” he shouted just as Anton stretched out his hand to the Godfire.

Anton hesitated and turned around. “Don't come any closer,” he said with determination in his eyes.

Jude didn't listen. “Come down,” he said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Anton didn't answer his question, but he didn't have to. His intentions were as clear as the white flame behind him.

He wanted to burn out his Grace.

Jude didn't understand why anyone would want to do this. The thought alone made him shiver. During his imprisonment where he couldn't use his Grace, Jude felt like he lost a part of himself. And the thought of Anton experiencing the same thing … it was too much.

He had to stop him.

No matter what.

~ 

When Anton mentioned his vision, a part in Jude stiffened. The fear in his voice was loud and clear, the vision was something too horrible to remember.

On the other hand, running away from it wasn't a solution. Anton had to face his fear, his vision, he had to fulfill his duty.

Just like Jude had to fulfill his.

“Feels like I've been running away from this thing my whole life,” Anton said quietly.

Jude looked him in the eyes and wished there was a way to support him. “Then maybe it's time to stop,” he suggested instead.

Anton didn't respond, just returned his gaze with a sad smile. Jude wanted to say something, anything, but nothing seemed good enough. Anton's choice was set. He wouldn't confront his deepest fear, he would continue to run away, maybe forever.

_But if that's the case_ , Jude decided, _I will follow him._


	65. Jude (Anton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Jude literally “fell for” Anton twice :) I don't even know if it was intentional, but I love it anyway!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Jude falls though the Godfire, protecting Anton.

**Chapter 65: Jude (Anton)**

Jude is –

– hugging him –

– protecting him –

– like it's the most normal thing in the world –

~ 

They fall –

Through the Godfire –

But it isn't burning Anton, like it should be –

It's burning Jude –

– _Jude_ –

~ 

Anton has only one clear thought before he hits the water:

_I will never forgive myself for this._


	66. Anton (Jude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude was probably unconscious during this chapter, but I still like to imagine what he might've thought, so naturally, I wrote it :)
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Anton sees a hopeless future.

**Chapter 66: Anton (Jude)**

Jude dreams about the future.

He sees himself reuniting with Hector.

He sees himself protecting the Last Prophet with his Grace.

He sees himself as the proud leader of the Order of the Last Light.

Three impossible futures, lost forever in mere seconds.

And yet, he would lose them all over again if it meant protecting _him_.

Anton. The Last Prophet. His true north.

And maybe … a little bit more.

~ 

He's drowning.

By instinct, he held his breath, but he won't be able to hold it forever. A part of him even considers letting it go, letting himself drown, but it's nothing more than a fleeting thought.

Even with the Godfire burning inside him, burning his Grace out of him, Jude won't give up.

He will not abandon the Last Prophet, even if he won't ever be able to protect him anymore.

He'd rather abandon himself instead.

~ 

Jude dreams about the past.

About a time where things were easy, where he didn't have such a huge responsibility and could just enjoy his time with Hector.

_Hector …_

He's his past now. Jude finally accepts it. Hector made his choice and Jude made his. Their paths separated, they were never meant to reach the same goal. A part of Jude still regrets it, still blames himself for it, but he accepts that it will never be.

Underwater, he opens his eyes.

And sees Anton's blank stare.


	67. Beru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting it, but when it happened, I wasn't surprised. While I definitely don't believe that their separation will be permanent, it was still a powerful decision and I love Beru for making it!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Beru leaves Ephyra for good.

**Chapter 67: Beru**

Beru always wondered when Ephyra would go too far. Not _if_ , but _when_. A part of her always knew that something like this would happen. That Ephyra would kill someone innocent, someone Beru cared about. But she had always hoped that her love for her sister was enough to avoid it.

Now she realized that her love was never the problem – Ephyra's was.

Her sister loved her too much to let her die. And Beru loved her too much to let her become a monster.

In this moment – looking at Hector's dead body and in Ephyra's eyes that didn't even show an ounce of regret – Beru made her choice.

_I'm sorry, Ephyra._

~

Thinking it was one thing. It was much, much harder to say it.

They were always together, Beru couldn't even remember a time where they were apart for more than one, two days. Leaving her now not only broke Beru's heart, but also her only opportunity to stay alive.

Leaving Ephyra meant killing herself.

But for Beru, it was much, much worse to let her sister continue like this. To let her become a ruthless killer, a monster, willing to kill absolutely everyone just to keep her alive. Beru couldn't let it happen. She _wouldn't_ let it happen.

She looked Ephyra in the eyes. Then, she said it.

“I'm saying that I'm leaving. And this time, you aren't going to follow me.”

~

To Beru's surprise, Ephyra let her go.

Beru admitted: She didn't expect that. A part of her even considered turning back, but she made her decision and she was going to stick with it.

For a few seconds, she closed her eyes. Thought about the future she was never going to experience. She didn't know how long Hector's _esha_ would keep her alive, but it couldn't be more than two weeks.

Two weeks to do the things she always wanted to do. Two weeks to enjoy her life before it ended forever. Two weeks without Ephyra.

It didn't occur to Beru until now that she just saw her sister for the last time. That her last words were: “But this is the last time you'll ever see me.”

She almost regretted them.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation note: Beru's “I'm saying goodbye” was translated as “From here on, we part ways”, so in the German version, Ephyra didn't even get a proper goodbye from her sister! Maybe the translator knew that it wouldn't be a real one …


	68. Hassan (Khepri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated Hassan's last chapter to Khepri, who now has as many chapters as Beru because I love her that much, haha. Have fun!
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Khepri saves Hassan and Hassan is determined to save Herat.

**Chapter 68: Hassan (Khepri)**

Khepri's eyes didn't leave the lighthouse for one second. Because every second, she hoped – expected – Hassan would come back. And with every second, her fear grew more and more.

_Where is he? Shouldn't he be back by now?_

Khepri was torn between her safety and her love for Hassan. She didn't want to lose her Grace, but she didn't want to lose Hassan either.

_I'll give him one more minute_ , she thought. _Then, I'm going to save him._

She counted the seconds and her heart seemed to beat faster with every single one. _One, two, three … thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two … sixty._

The lighthouse fell.

Khepri jumped up. The guards beside her gave her a surprised look. Khepri ignored them and rushed forward, toward the lighthouse.

_Please don't be dead!_

~

Hassan laid near the entrance. Khepri left out a deep, relieving breath.

_Thank the Prophets!_

In a sad way, it fitted him to come so close to the end, but passing out before he could actually reach it. Quickly, she leaned down and laid a hand on his cheek.

His eyelids fluttered and Khepri couldn't restrain herself any longer. She kissed him on the forehead, begged him to wake up.

To her surprise, she felt how Hassan searched for her lips. Khepri smiled and cried and kissed him. Hassan opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

“What happened?” he asked.

Khepri bit her lip. _You almost died. And I saved you._

Risking her own life in the process.

And yet, she would do it all over again.

~

With Hassan, Khepri watched the rising sun.

The lighthouse had fallen, their future had started, but despite the uncertainty of their situation, Khepri felt hope. Hassan was by her side and she was by his. And together, they would fight for their freedom.

Khepri placed her hand on Hassan's and looked at the silver-sailed ships. “Do you think the Order of the Last Light will help us?”

“I don't know,” Hassan replied. He intertwined his fingers with hers. “But no matter what happens, we will fight. And we will either succeed or die trying.”

Khepri nodded. She expected nothing else.


	69. Ephyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so interested to learn more about Mrs. Tappan! I expected to see her again, but so far, we barely know anything about her. My prediction, btw? She's the mother of one of the protagonists XD
> 
> CHAPTER SUMMARY: Mrs. Tappan visits Ephyra and makes her an offer.

**Chapter 69: Ephyra**

“What's that!” Ephyra exclaimed and pointed to the newest page in her father's sketchbook. It showed a medallion that looked like a black sun, but Ephyra was sure that it was more than that.

“That's the symbol of one of the men I encountered during my travels,” her father explained. “He only has a small fellowship, but his ideas seemed very interesting to me. They would bore you, though, there are much more interesting artifacts I heard of. Here, that's the Crown of Courage, only given to the bravest leaders …”

Ephyra noticed how quickly her father changed the topic, but she didn't comment on it further. She was still a child and her father probably had a good reason to talk about something else instead. Surely, he would share the meaning of the black sun once she was ready.

He never did.

~

“I'm so proud of you, Beru!” Ephyra shouted and hugged her sister tightly. Beru just won the kite festival by catching the most kites and she still looked like she didn't believe it. Ephyra wished her sister would have more confidence in herself. Beru was amazing and she didn't even know it.

“Thanks,” Beru said, clearly flustered. Her cheeks were as red as the sun.

“You did great, Beru,” their father added. “I immortalized the moment with a small drawing, look!” He hold up his sketchbook. It showed Beru raising her hands to catch a kite.

“Father …” Beru breathed, completely in awe. “I don't know what to say …”

Ephyra leaned into Beru. “'Thank you' would be a great start,” she suggested, whispering in her ear. Beru blushed even darker. Sure enough, she said: “Thank you.”

Ephyra was almost disappointed.

She wanted her sister to decide for herself.

~

Beru had decided for herself and Ephyra didn't like it. At the same time, she hated not liking it. She had wanted Beru to take the initiative for a long time, had wanted her to make her own choices, but now that she did, Ephyra regretted her wish more than anything else.

But at the same time … she couldn't hate Beru for the decision she made. After all, she was her own person, she was allowed to defy her and Ephyra had no right to restrain her wishes.

She still wouldn't let her die.

That was the one wish Ephyra would never be able to fulfill. She loved her sister more than anything else in the world and already regretted letting her go. It made it significantly harder to save her.

And yet, she couldn't move. She couldn't follow her. She couldn't do anything. _What will I do now? What is there to do?_

Then, she heard it.

“Hello, Ephyra.”

She turned around. She already had the feeling that this meeting would change everything.


End file.
